An Unwanted Gift
by Smartlooks
Summary: Duke grinned, "Hey, Lauren, I told you we'd see each other again," "I'm not doing this!" I scream."Do it.Touch him," "No." I finalize but a force from behind grabs my hand.I scream as he drags me the rest of the way. My palm gets closer to Duke."Lauren look at me," Duke yells. Our eyes lock and he smiles,"It's OK. I've always loved-," Then he was gone. The maze tattoo is on my arm.
1. Chapter 1

The warm summer air breathed past me as I walked down a familiar road. I stared at my house. My brow furrowing.

The house was dark.

No one must be home. I clutched my purse closer to my body as I watched the house. She should be here. She was late. In fact, glancing at my watch, she was two hours late. Ignoring the terrible feeling in my gut, I quickly walked over to my garage. I pulled the door up and saw my mom's red sedan still parked. She had never even left the house. She was supposed to pick me up from school. My car had broke down last week and my mom had been giving me rides to and from school for the past week. I quickly walked past her car straightening my purple t-shirt as I did. My bare thigh slammed against the corner of the banister leading into the house. I cursed and rubbed my injured leg. I shouldn't have worn shorts.

The house was dark and muggy. Usually the AC was on. I set my purse on the table in the kitchen calling out to my mom. "Mom! You forgot to pick me up!" I called up the stairs but no one answered.

"Mom?"

Still silence.

I quickly walked up the stairs. She can't ignore me. I know she's home and I'm going to guilt trip her into letting me take her car to school since my new shoes were now ruined.

"MOM!"

I had made it to her bedroom door before I realized something was wrong. Her door was shut and locked. She never locked her door. Reaching up to grab the spare key at the top of the door was proving difficult for my quaint 5'2'' frame. "Shit," I cursed as I stretched hard, knocking the key to the ground. My brother Mike would've reached the key with no problem but he died six months ago in Iraq. My mother hadn't taken it well especially after my father had died in the Gulf War and I told her I wanted to join the Military.

As that thought soaked in I panicked. She hadn't come to terms with my brother's death.

"Mom?"

The door swung open and I screamed.

She was hanging from the ceiling fan.

"No! Mom!"

I ran and grabbed hold of her legs, my body shaking as I tried to pull her down. Her body was too heavy and I was too short.

I pulled away and screamed again reaching for the phone, my shaking fingers typed 911 but all I heard was a dial tone. I followed the wire only to find it cut. I raced out the room and down the stairs. The phones in the kitchen were cut also. Every phone in the house had been disconnected.

I ran out the house screaming for help. Mr. Fredericks, my neighbor, came out.

"Lauren what's wrong?"

"She's hanging from the fan," I blurted through tears. "I'm too short to cut her down. You have to help me."

His eyes widened.

"Amy come get Lauren." Mrs. Fredericks came over and looped her arms around me, pulling me towards her home. The police showed up and one of the detectives had asked me if I knew why my mother had cut the phone lines.

I simply responded in a daze. "It was his birthday."

**9 years later**

I bolted up in a sweat. My heart was beating fast and my body shaking. I ran my fingers through my short red hair, sighing.

"It was just a dream, Lauren. Just a dream," I told myself as I slipped out of bed, my feet carrying me to my bathroom down the hall. The water felt great against my burning skin. The reflection in the mirror was tired and sad. My hazel eyes lacked their normal shine and my fair skin was paler than usual. Might as well get ready for work.

An hour later, I finished dressing. A white v neck t-shirt and black leggings with dark blue flats adorned my person. I put on diamond studs and quickly applied eyeliner and mascara. I ran my hand through my short curly hair and slid a white headband onto my head before slipping on a pair of thin mittens. I flipped back the mitten part and secured it with a button. I wiggled my fingers in the fingerless gloves.

I was troubled.

When ever I touch anyone on their bare skin I feel how they feel about me. It started right after my mother died. I felt how my crush felt, he thought I was too plain. How my bestfriend actually felt, she hated me. How my English teacher felt. He got fired that semester for feeling up my shirt during class. Glancing at my clock, I realized I was late. Way late.

"Sorry I'm late," I told Vince and Dave.

"Don't worry. We won't fire you."

Vince scoffed, "Only because we can't. You're the only one who helps around here."

Dave took offence to that and they both began to bicker back and forth.

I chuckled and sat down at my desk pulling out my laptop. I helped arrange the stories and news of the paper before it's printed. I'm the only person the brothers had hired. Apparently I had spunk.

At noon I left for my lunch break. Vince warned me to not stay out longer than an hour or he'd dock my pay five cents for each minute I'm still gone.

"Come on Vince! I don't eat lunch for the whole hour."

"Well, whatever you're doing it, should only last an hour. Not three. Now go, you've already wasted ten minutes talking to me."

I smiled. If he only knew.

**•Later on the Cape Rouge•**

I tried to slow my breathing as he rolled onto his back beside me. His fingers traced circles onto my thigh and I shivered.

"Wow!" I breathed.

"I know."

I rolled onto my side facing him, my elbow propped up resting my chin in my palm. I trailed my finger against his tattooed arm and moaned softly. I could feel his urge, and ecstasy, and desire towards me. I could feel his body relaxing after an orgasm. I could feel how much he cares. And...how turned on he was. I glanced up from his tattoo and saw his dark brown eyes watching me. My eyebrow shot up and I smiled.

"What?" I laughed nervously sitting up quickly. I fixed my bra strap and then glanced at him again. He was still looking at me.

"What? Duke?"

Duke Crocker grinned sexily as he leaned over and kissed me softly. I rest my hands on his chest and writhed against him as all his feels flood through me. He groaned as I raked my fingers through his hair. I laughed through kisses and allowed him to pull me closer to him. His lips latched onto my neck and I moaned but quickly try to speak.

"Duke I need...oh-I need to get back to work."

Duke leaned away from me but shifted his hips against me. I leaned in to catch his lips but he moved so my lips take his neck instead. I groaned against his neck.

"I thought you had to leave for work in five minutes," Duke teased me again as he shifted his hips.

"I can get half pay this month I don't care."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Great, you can stay the night and help me with The Grey Gull."

I shut my mouth and smiled.

Duke leaned in and I rolled out from under him. I stood up grabbing my pants and shirt.

"You're right, if I don't get payed that means I can't fill my car with gas and that means no more lovin' for you Crocker," I told him while I slipped my clothes on. "I'll see you later."

"Lauren! Come on, you can't leave me like this. You know you aren't ready to go! You're still on High."

"Bye Duke." I waved and headed out.

I really should have listened to him...now I was turned on and unsatisfied. And I really should have taken a shower. Now I smelled like sweat, Duke, and sex. Vince and Dave watched me scuffle to my desk.

"Lauren are you limping?"

"What? What gave you that idea?" I said as I type away ignoring their quizzical glances.

After work I quickly drove over to Duke's because I was missing an earring thanks to Dave's observant eyes, and my headband.

As I walked up to his boat I saw two people snooping around.

"Can I help you?"

They both spun around and I recognized Nathan Wournos.

"Lauren? When did you get back?" he asked pulling me into a hug.

"Six months ago."

I eyed the woman. She was in a black pantsuit and her blonde hair was tightly secured in a bun.

"Oh, Lauren this is Audrey Parker. Audrey, this is Lauren Wilson." We exchanged smiles and how-do-you-do's.

"What are you doing on Duke's boat?" Nathan asked.

"I could ask you the same Nathan."

Audrey spoke up, "We just need to speak to him. Have you seen him?"

"Not today actually. That's why I'm here, I'm trying to find him." I lied.

Audrey narrowed her eyes.

"You haven't seen him at all?" She asked again.

"Didn't I just tell you that?"

"If you speak to him later tell him we need to talk to him," Audrey said walking off. I turned back to Nathan cocking my head in question.

"Don't ask," I replied with a wave of my hand.

"Uh huh."

I watched Nathan began to walk walk away but stop and turn back to me.

"You know you're missing an earring?"

I got home a little after nine with hand fulls of groceries. I hefted them up onto my kitchen counter and was glad my cell phone was ringing.

"Hello?" I took out a few groceries and began to put them away.

"Lauren where have you been? I left three voicemails," Duke exclaimed.

"I was shopping," I stated as I put the milk in the fridge. "And I should be the one trying to find you. I left my earring and headband at your place."

"Yeah I know. I stepped on it. Why were you shopping at night? Don't normal people shop during the day?"

"Well I don't like to, okay. Oh, some FBI lady was looking for you."

"Does she have blonde hair and wear a black pant suit?" Duke asked.

"Uh, yeah. How do you know that?"

"She's in my bed."

"What?"

"Let me rephrase that. I was walking back to my boat when a freaking hailstorm broke out and she got knocked out and fell into the water. I, being the gentleman that I am, saved her."

"Duke."

"I'm not lying. Come over and see for yourself."

"You only want me over there so we can have sex," I said drinking orange juice from the carton.

"You know me. So I do have your diamond earring - that is real I might add- and your headband which I'll just burn."

"Duke. I'll be there in twenty."

"Make it fifteen and we'll play strip poker."

"I'm hanging up."

* * *

"Where is my earring?" I asked when I met Duke on his boat.

"What? No hello kiss or 'hey, how's the unconscious woman in your bed doing'?" Duke said placing a hand to his chest acting hurt.

"Duke." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I know, that's my name no need to keep saying it."

"Duke!" I yelled.

"Lauren, the neighbors will hear you...on second thought I'm sure they already did earlier," he said smugly.

I slapped his arm.

"Just give me my earring."

"Will you stay the night?"

"If you give me my earring, yes."

Duke reached into his pocket and placed the earring into my palm.

"Thank you," I said and secured it into my ear. "Now where's that game of strip poker you promised me?"

**•Early the next morning•**

Duke flipped through the newspaper, drinking coffee.

"Where'd you get your sweater from?" I asked Duke who looked up at me then glanced at his sweater.

"Some flea market in Canada. Why?"

"You should take it off."

"I should? Are you flirting with me?"

I laughed and secured the shirt he was wearing last night tighter around me. He had a weird rule that said the loser can't wear clothes for two hours after the game but he caved and only gave me a shirt half way through the first hour.

"No, I'm cold and I want it."

"Come get it then."

"Duke," I whined. "I'm freezing. I don't want to move."

"Maybe you should of won the game last night."

I threw my hands in the air and the shirt raised a bit up my thigh.

"How was I supposed to know you were a wiz at poker? You didn't have to take all my clothes!"

He wagged a finger at me.

"Ah, but If I let you win I wouldn't have known how good you look in my clothes."

I stared at him and blushed. I braved the chilly morning and walked over to him leaning down and catching his lips with mine. They tasted like coffee.

I pulled away and grabbed my bra and panties, slipping them on as I dropped his shirt to the ground. He handed me his tacky but warm sweater and slipped on a tan one. I reached behind me to his clothesline and plucked off my jeans. As I'm buttoning them I heard footsteps and looked to see Audrey, gun in hand.

"You took my clothes," she observed.

I glanced at Duke who creased the newspaper and looked at her.

"Good morning."

"You took my clothes."

"Well, now, I laundered your clothes and I saved your life," Duke said as he put the newspaper down. "That's an odd combination when you think about it. I mean if you think about it."

She didn't waste any time. "You must be Duke."

Audrey glanced at me and I sheepishly smiled as Duke grinned and just fixed her a cup of coffee. She eased her hold on her gun and rolled it around in her hand. Duke stood and handed her a cup. "Milk, one sugar, right?"

Audrey glanced at me again and I shrugged.

"No." Duke began to speak but she cut him off. "No and how do you know how I take my coffee?"

"I wouldn't but it would be cool if I did." Duke said holding the mug out to her. She eventually took the cup and turned to me.

"It's good to see you again Lauren."

Duke turned to me, raising a brow. I shrugged at him but answered her.

"You too Agent Parker."

"I thought you said you hadn't seen Duke," she asked as she walked over to the clothesline her clothes were hung on.

"People lie. I tend to do that," I told her honestly.

She chuckled but addressed Duke next.

"You know Jonas Lester?"

"I know he's dead," he paused. "That's it just uh dead," Duke said matter-of-factly.

I chuckled.

"Just dead huh?" I didn't look too pleased.

"You might want to rethink your answer." She then motioned to her eyes and Duke and I turned around.

"Huh, really?"

He turned and looked over his shoulder. I slapped his arm.

"Turn around!" I hissed.

"What?" he said rubbing his arm.

"Yeah your gun was found where he died."

"That doesn't sound like me." Duke and I sat on the orange sofa. Duke was still interested in the paper as I drank his coffee wiggling my was all so amusing.

"Well you know everyone makes mistakes," Audrey pointed out.

"Oh well I didn't make a mistake. That gun was stolen," Duke quickly replied.

"Okay, so of all the guns in the world he stole yours. That's convenient."

"It actually is," I said to Duke who responded with a smile.

"And then you didn't report it. Also convenient and, uh, illegal," she said smiling at him.

"You see I did report it. Nathan didn't mention that part now did he?"

Audrey stayed quiet and she joined us, gun and coffee in hand. Duke nodded in understanding.

"I thought as much. So are we good?" He motioned between me and Audrey, who set her coffee on the side of the boat with a clank.

"Well tell me the truth and we might be," she told him, tucking in her shirt. "Nathan really doesn't like you."

"Let me guess what he said...that I'm unreliable, dishonest, and a general pain in the butt." I rolled my eyes at how he said it.

"Ass." Audrey looked shocked, her eyebrows going up in surprise. "Yeah, he said ass."

"Wow and strangely I was going to say that. I was."

"Is he right?"

I scoffed, "Is he right?"

If she only on the other hand seemed to be weighing the question his hand into a 'maybe'. I just looked away.

"You're not going to get a straight answer you know," I told her.

"Figured. Is the weather ever normal here?" She asked observing the bay. Duke and I turned to look.

"Depends," I said.

"It's, uh, normal for Maine," Duke told her.

"Because this damage, this is odd. I need to get a birds eye view picture of- Oh no my cell phone,"

I glanced back up. Could she really think her phone survived that?

"Oh crap it's -"

"Yeah, it's toast but I got you another one," Duke said taking out my old pink and bedazzled razor from my later years of High School.

"Seriously a Princess phone?"

"Hey that was all the rage years ago!" I said defending my first cellphone. She was lucky I was even letting Duke give it to her. Duke looked back at the phone then to me then to her.

"You really should work on your thank you's," Duke told her. Audrey grabbed the rest of her things and turned on her heel. Duke and I glanced at each other.

"That went well,"

"Ya think?"

I got up and threw Audrey's still full cup of coffee overboard. "She didn't even finish it,"

"You could've it was still full," Duke told me as he grabbed my shirt from the line. I shrugged off his sweater and he helped me into my shirt and back into his sweater.

"You know I don't care for cold coffee,"

"All those years in New York and you never drank it?"

I turned to him smiling."You know I like it scalding hot."

"Yeah, I learned that the hard way to never sneak up on you while you're drinking coffee and I'm nak-"

"Crocker!"

We turned to see Nathan marching towards us.

"Oh Nathan you just missed your lady friend. This is a private show so you'll have to leave," Duke said as he kissed my shoulder.

"What can we help you with Nathan?"

"Don't give in to his charm!" Duke rolled his eyes.

"I'm here to arrest Duke."

At that Duke's head shot up, "Arrest me? For what?"

"We have evidence that ties you to Jonas Lester's murder," Nathan explained.

"His gun? He reported that. You can't arrest him for that."

"Lauren, I don't want to have to arrest you for lying to the police during an investigation."

"Fine. Take me in."

Duke walked over to Nathan who cuffed him and read him his miranda rights. As Nathan was putting Duke in the back he told me I had to sit in the front with him. On the way to the police station Duke hummed songs. Which I'm sure were annoying Nathan.

"So how long have you two been dating?"

Duke stopped humming and I didn't respond because I wanted to hear what he'd say.

"Since she got back six months ago."

Good answer.

"Good for you," Nathan said bitterly.

"Yes good for me. The sex is amazing. Don't you wish you didn't have tacks in your back when you tried to ask her out way back then? Not that it would have mattered you can't feel," Duke said.

I shrank into my seat. He wasn't doing so well. So well. Nathan left us at an interrogation table and went to find Audrey.

"What you said was unnecessary,"

Duke glanced at me.

"I thought it was funny."

"The first part was sweet but after that it went downhill. And you wonder why he still doesn't like you."

"What are they doing here?" Audrey asked from behind us as she was escorting a man in cuffs. Duke waved and I glanced at them.

"Nevermind I can guess..."

"What happened to you?" Nathan asked a very disheveled Audrey.

"You'll never believe me when I tell you. Just let Duke go. Conrad's our guy."

"Don't think so," Nathan said shaking his head. He really did not like Duke.

"Did your guy confess?"

"Uhh," we all turned to Duke who was raising his hand. "No he did not," he declared to Nathan who looked at me then to Audrey. Nathan turned to Conrad.

"Conrad you saying you did this."

"Yeah Nathan that's what I'm saying."

Duke raised his hands in victory and leaned toward Conrad.

"Thank you sir!"

He stood and held his hands out to Nathan.

"Can I go now?"

Nathan stepped forward and told him to sit. Which he obeyed, surprisingly. Nathan pulled Conrad away and I looked at Duke sadly resting a hand on his knee.

"I know you didn't kill Lester."

"Well that's fantastic. I'll buy the first round." Duke said bitterly.

"I also know that Nathan's right. That you saw Lester." I turned to Duke.

Duke shifted and looked away before answering.

"Okay here's the thing."

"Here we go," I said.

Duke looked at me, scrunching his face. "I have a rule - more of a guideline - but I don't talk to cops even cops that I like."

"I can have a customs agent assigned to you." She looked to me. "And only you." Duke seemed to weigh that option.

Audrey showed him a paper of a corner of a tide calendar with numbers on it.

"What do these numbers mean?"

"Nice photo. I think an apology from Nathan," Nathan looked up from taking Conrads statement. "Might help me remember." We all looked at Nathan.

"Come on Nathan. I've been in these clothes since yesterday. I would like to take a shower." I pleaded. Nathan looked at me for a bit then back to Duke.

"Fine. I apologize."

Audrey wasted no time in turning back to Duke for the info.

"For..."

"Duke!" I groaned, laying my head in the table. A headache was coming on and the light and voices seemed to make it worse.

"Don't push it," Audrey stated.

"Please don't push it!" I grumbled into my arm. "Look Lester wanted me to run him up to Canada,"

"Canada?" I questioned.

"Yeah?" Nathan asked to hide his irritability. "Yeah, but smuggling escaped felons is not on my to do list,"

"They better not be." I said under my breath.

"The 12578, is that an intel phone number, social security?"

Nathan joined us. "Lester was looking for a boat. Maybe he went to registration," Nathan hypothesized.

Duke just shrugged.

I groaned and sat up glaring at Duke.

"Wanna make this easy for me?" Nathan asked.

"No, I mean not particularly," Duke honestly answered. I rolled my eyes and I crossed my arms.

"Fine, Harbor master will tell us the rest," Nathans told us before walking off.

Audrey got up and asked if he could do that himself.

"Why do you have to be such a hard ass."

"I thought you liked that about me Lauren," Duke replied smugly.

I watched Duke fiddle with his cuffs.

"He blew me down the street." Audrey told Nathan

"Blew you down the street?"

I shifted in my seat and tried to listen closer.

"Lauren, do have a bobby pin? Something sharp?"

"Do I look like I have a bobby pin Duke?" I spat.

"Hey, no need for the hostility babe and how am I supposed to know?I just hear girls ask others for them."

"I don't have one Duke," I said rolling my eyes and leaning back in my chair. "Your earring might work."

"No, just wait. You should've told them what they wanted."

Duke listened for about five seconds before standing up.

"Excuse me. You guys are going to let me go first right?"

Nathan and Audrey answered at the same time.

"No."

"Can I go?" I tried.

"No."

"Why?"

"You lied to the police during an investigation" Audrey told me.

"Who's ha'ing now," Duke teased.

We were let go about forty five minutes later by the Chief. Who in return drove us back to Duke's.

"Remind me not to ever get arrested with you," I told Duke as I plopped down on his couch inside the boat.

"It was a fun experience."

"Yeah for me. I have a headache...a really bad one," I placed my arm over my eyes and closed them. The ache in my head was finally subsiding...just a bit.

Dukes voice wafted in and out before it was nothing and I fell asleep on his couch.

I woke up a little while later. My headache was gone and I removed myself from his bed. I was in one of his shirts.

"Duke?"

The boat was quiet but I found Duke sleeping on the couch.

I crossed the room to him and kissed his lips, waking him. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Better...a bit. You don't have to sleep out here."

"I didn't want to bother you."

"Come on," I laced my fingers through his and pulled him up and towards his room.

"We're just sleeping right?"

"Yes," I answered.

"Good 'cuz I'm way too tired for anything else,"

We climbed into bed and fall asleep together.


	2. Chapter 2

Duke woke me up with eggs and bacon. The eggs were too runny and the bacon too crispy but I gave him an A for effort.

I sat up after finishing my breakfast and winced at the sudden pain in my hands. I applied pressure, hoping it would go away, but it kept getting worse. I pushed away the blankets and quickly ran to the bathroom spilling the contents of my breakfast. I wiped my mouth with a shaky hand and cried out when it spasmed in pain. I heard Dukes footsteps down the hall and I slammed the door shut before he could reach it.

"Lauren, you okay?"

"Yeah, I uh just tripped that's all. Do you mind going to my place to get me some clean clothes?" I asked. I cringed and bit my lip as I pulled myself off the ground to stand. The pressure in my hands was intense.

"No problem. Need anything else?"

"No...wait tylenol or something?"

"Lauren is your head hurting again?" He was concerned.

"Not as bad- I just want some in case."

I heard him lean against the door frame and sigh.

"Fine but you know how I feel about medicine."

"Duke, I don't think tea and aromas are going to help this one."

It was silent for a bit, so I opened the door and found he was standing in front me eyeing me suspiciously.

"What?"

"If you want me to go get clothes I'm going to need keys."

"My spare key is above the door. You can keep that one," I told him proudly.

"That's what I was planning anyways," he told me, kissing my cheek and then leaving. I sighed and returned to the bathroom to shower.

"You know, your house is nice."

I pulled up a pair of light washed skinny jeans and laughed turning to him.

"Is that your professional opinion Crocker?"

He nodded, "It really is. The kitchen is big too."

I frowned and put on the bra he brought over the light green sweater. I pulled it over my head and ruffled up my hair before sitting on his bed to put my socks on.

"You should let me cook for you."

"Duke, you did this morning," I said.

"Yeah but my inadequate stove botched it."

"Do you really want to cook for me?"

Duke got up and knelt in front of me.

"More than anything." He smiled.

"Okay, but not today I have to work late." I kissed his nose and stood up. He stood with me.

"Vince and Dave have you working that late?"

I grabbed the white converses he brought over and slipped them on. He followed me out of his room as I grabbed my purse and keys.

"Don't worry about your clothes, I'll wash them," Duke told me.

"Thanks. Yeah, I missed the afternoon shift yesterday because I was with you at the police station. I told them what happened and they agreed to let me work tonight but I can have off tomorrow," I told him as I come to a stop just before I leave his boat.

"Just don't stay away too long or Cape Rouge might get messy."

"Duke, I don't clean."

"Ah, but you make the bed. I never make the bed."

I leaned up and kissed him telling him I'd see him early tomorrow.

When I got to work only Vince was there.

"Hey, where's Dave?"

"I don't know," He answered bitterly. I placed my stuff on my desk and walked over to him. He looked at a picture of the Colorado kid murder. I squinted and realized the girl in the picture looked like Audrey.

"Woah, they could be twins."

I looked closer and saw a little boy standing close by.

"Who's that?" I pointed.

"Duke Crocker."

"Hmm."

"Audrey came in yesterday so I gave her a copy."

"What, are you trying to scare her into leaving?"

"No, I'm trying to get her to stay."

Work was slow and boring. And my hands stopped cramping half way through the day. Vince and Dave let me off an hour early so I quickly drove home excited to sleep in my own bed. Early the next morning I awoke to my phone ringing. I groaned and glanced at my clock.

7:35

"What?" I grumbled.

"Good morning to you too," Duke answered.

"Duke, it's 7:30 in the morning."

"Yeah I know."

"Then why are you calling me?"

"Well I'm downstairs in your kitchen. Do you like waffles or pancakes?"

"Duke!" I hung up and made my way down to the kitchen.

Duke turned, apron and all, whistling.

"And why don't you ever wear that for me?"

I looked down at my silk nightgown.

"I don't want it to get ruined. I like pancakes."

"I'm more of a waffles guy. I like the edginess of the waffle," he explained while he prepared breakfast.

"You would."

After breakfast Duke let me get dressed before he pulled me to buy a big fish with him. The fish was huge. Duke and I walked past the Shiny Scupper when we saw Nathan.

"Where did you get that?" Nathan questioned.

"Came with the Happy Meal," Duke said.

"Yeah right."

"Alright you caught me, The Scupper was giving it away and I was going to use it to decorate the boat. Now do I need a permit for that officer? I'm going to be okay," Duke said as we walked to his car. I got in the passenger seat as Duke hefted it into the back of his jeep. Nathan started to walk towards him but turned away.

But of course Duke saw it and had to comment.

"You know what's amazing Nate? That when you get a badge you have to harass me."

"Because you're a low life criminal," Nathan stated matter of factly. And with that sentence, I got out of the car and walked over to Duke who was tense.

"Let's just go put up your fish. Don't listen to him Duke." But Duke ignored me and walked up to Nathan scratching his neck. I noticed the other man leave.

Duke gestured towards him. "New partner? I don't know, I kind of liked the old one better." I shifted uncomfortably. " Let me ask you something, does she know, I mean does she know you aren't a real boy? I mean does she know of the things that you've done?" They both didn't say anything for a while until the other guy came out again saying someone was there. Duke walked away from Nathan.

"Goodbye Nate."

"Ready to hang a fish?" Duke questioned as we pulled out and head towards the harbor.

"Not if you keep being a jerk."

"Come on Lauren, he called me out first."

"And you couldn't have been the bigger man and walked away?"

"I could have but I chose not to."

* * *

"You really want it there?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with where I put it at?"

"It's above the bed Duke."

"You don't like it there?"

"Not particularly. Put it in the other room on the wall, just not in here."

He considered it.

"Fine, but I'm only doing this because I care about our sex life," he said taking it down.

"I'm glad you do because if you had hung that up it would be nonexistent."

"Oh really?" he asked, laughing

"Yes really!" I said back.

He placed it on his bench and turned to me taking his shirt off.

"It's not there anymore," he quipped.

"I can see that," I said turning back towards his bed. Duke ran up behind me pulling me off the ground as he kissed my collar bone. I squealed and wrapped my arms around him as he shut the door.

"Duke! We still have to move those boxes," I squealed from underneath him.

"It can wait."

"That's what you said last week, boxes were up there for hours in the rain."

Duke groaned and got up.

"Fine."

"Good boy," I told him, laughing.

"Har har har," he said as he made his way upstairs. I fixed my shirt and made coffee before following him up.

"Do you want any coffee?" I asked him.

He answered in between moving boxes, "Nah."

"Good, because I didn't make you any," I told him. I sat down and watched him.

"What's Nathan doing here?"

Duke stopped and looked at me.

"What?"

But Nathan jumped down onto the deck, staring at Duke. His body was stiff and he looked pale and sickly.

"Look Nathan, you may want to consider switching to decaf buddy."

I walked towards them.

"Nathan?"

"Lauren, stay over there," Duke demanded after he took a good look at our friend.

"What's wrong with him. He doesn't look so good." Nathan had dark red bags under his eyes and he was really stiff.

"What's it feel like, the sun?" Nathan asked.

"It feels good," Duke said glancing my way. I just turned back to Nathan who picked up one of the sculptures in an open crate and slammed it to the ground. I yelped and jumped back, now highly cautious of my bare hands, putting an arm out in front of me.

"Hey!" he bellowed. "What are you doing?" Duke questioned looking at the broken sculpture.

"What does it feel like to feel this!" Duke had no time to react before Nathan punched him in the jaw.

"Duke!" I screamed as he flew past me.

I turned to Nathan.

"What the Hell?"

Nathan ignored me as he threw another crate at Duke who dodged it.

"You talk about the things I've done? They sound a whole lot better than the things you've done!" Nathan yelled.

Duke stood up, angry. Nathan started to come towards him missing him as Duke moved out of the way. Nathan's hand went into the wall.

"Are still things you do!" Nathan yelled.

Duke turned to me.

"Lauren move away!" he yelled motioning for me to back up. I backed up towards the stairs. Nathan came at Duke again, his hands wrapping tightly around Duke's neck.

"Nathan!" I cried out.

Duke was still motioning for me to stay back even as he was being choked.

"Duke!" I screamed.

"Move!" Audrey harshly whispered to me. I moved away wiping away tears. She shot Nathan in the back with a taser. Nathan slumped to the ground and I ran at Duke. I held onto him tightly as he caught his breath. He kissed me on the forehead and asked if I was okay.

"Don't worry about me," I told him, my hands clutched onto his bare back. Feelings wafted through me and I smiled against his chest. Audrey knelt beside a semi unconscious Nathan.

"Sorry I had to do that to ya Nathan. You okay?"

Duke answered," Yeah, I'm okay."

"I was talking to Nathan."

"Come on. Lets get some ice for that cut," I held Duke's hand, pull him past Nathan who woke up and said he still didn't feel anything before passing out completely.

"What's going on?" Duke demanded.

"I need you to keep him here," she told us.

"Not a chance," I answered.

"No."

"He's sick Duke," she said.

"I knew that."

"He's different alright. Something's just happened to him."

"Yeah, he got tasered " I said.

"Is he contagious?" Audrey looked at him appalled.

"I'm just asking."

"No, I don't know alright. But I do know someone who is and if I don't get to her soon she's going to make more like him."

I moved away from Duke and Audrey and over to Nathan. I simply touched his wrist but felt nothing. He felt nothing. I stepped away.

"Lauren, help me with him." Duke had a pair of handcuffs.

"We're actually keeping him here?"

"Yeah."

I grabbed one of his arms while Duke grabbed the other one and we pulled him across the deck.

"This is insane. He tries to kill you and she wants us to keep him here? Why can't we take him to the Police Station?" I rambled.

"Don't worry. He's not going anywhere," Duke said while cuffing Nathan to a part of the boat.

"Is that going to hold? He is pretty strong," I concluded, stepping back to look at Nathan.

"You're right. We'll chain him up." Duke put his shirt back on and an extra sweater because the sun was going down and it was getting chilly. I put on my green pull over sweater and then helped Duke move the rest of the boxes.

Nathan woke up right after we finished. He tried to break free, rocking back and forth, grunting in frustration.

"Let me go!"

"I don't think so," Duke swung an extra piece of chain around.

"You're in a time out," I told Nathan who glared at me. I moved a bit back from in front of him but sat down on an old crate. Nathan began to freak out and Duke sat down beside me.

"What the Hell happened to you?" Duke asked Nathan but he kept trying to break free.

"If you keep doing that you're going to hurt yourself you know."

I leaned over to Duke, "Bad choice of words."

"I know."

Nathan glared at us. "You know you can't hurt yourself. You're special," Duke teased.

"At least I'm not a parasite," Nathan spat.

Duke and Nathan shared a strained laugh and Nathan spoke again.

"And I don't use people," Duke froze and glared at Nathan. "Like you always do." I shift as Nathan's eyes flickered to me.

"You're already using Lauren."

Duke looked down but glared at Nathan when he spoke again.

"Of course you are. You've been using her from day one. You knew I liked her in school. You knew." Then Nathan turned to me, "He doesn't care. He gets what he wants then leaves. He's going to leave you. Isn't that right parasite? It's what you do!" Nathan declared.

Duke slammed his fist into Nathan's face. I jumped up as Nathan spit out blood. His lip busted open.

Nathan laughed, "You can't hurt me remember?"

"Come on Lauren." Duke took my hand and we walked back inside.

Did Nathan like me in school? I remembered him trying to tell me something in middle school but then I saw the blood and he never spoke to me again.

Duke was fuming in the kitchen, pacing back and forth.

I leaned against the wall crossing my arms and watching him.

"Is what he said tru-?"

"Yes. Yes it is," he said turning to me.

"Why?"

"Why what Lauren? Why did I put tacks in his back and then tell him to ask you out?"

"Yeah Duke. Why did you do that? You knew he liked me but you didn't care. You let him make a complete fool out of himself!" I raised my voice at him.

"Because I didn't want you to like him. I didn't want him to win."

"Duke, I don't think he won that day do you?"

Duke stayed quiet.

"I hated you back then. You humiliated him and then tried to ask me out, Duke. I don't trust a word he says. I mean if you were going to leave I'm sure you would have," I calmly told him.

"Nathan wasn't the only one who liked you."

"But he was the only one who was brave enough to try to tell me he did."

* * *

Duke offered to help Audrey and Nathan and I decided it was time to go home. When I got home I cooked dinner. Chicken Alfredo.

"Looks like it's just you and me," I said to the glass of wine I poured. As I went to pick up the glass the spasms in my hands returned and the glass shattered to the floor.

"No! I was doing great!"

But the pain and spasms intensified and soon I was screaming in pain.

Then it all stopped.

I fell back into the chair, scared and confused. I wrapped my arms around my body and cried.

What the Hell was wrong with me?


	3. Chapter 3

**I also have all of Lauren's outfits I described in the chapters. I'll post the links at the beginning of every chapter!:) Hope you enjoy this and tell me what you think of her outfits:)****All the pictures are on my Profile. It might be easier for you to access them there or just go to and search for An Unwanted Gift or Smartlooks. **

**Chapter 3- When Lauren goes to visit Samantha:**

** cgi/set?id=74707852**

* * *

The next morning I call in sick for work and put my cell phone on silent. Clad in thick pajamas , gloves and a scarf I set the AC on high. I had found out last night that the cold calms the nerves and sensation after I had dunk my hands in cold water. I turned my computer on and plug in my flash drive from. Quickly I sift through the hundreds of articles I had worked on to find the one I had wanted.

The article explained how a young woman in 1955 had killed her lover but she had no idea how. And she explained that all she did was touch him. Her name was Samantha Wyatt and she was residing in an old persons home in Camden. I Googled her name and wrote down her address. As quickly as I could I got in the shower. Air dried my hair and quickly put on my usual make up. I pulled out a black tank top, a jean button up shirt and dark wash skinny jeans. I quickly dressed and was putting my converses on by the door when it opened.

" Glad to see you aren't dead," Duke greeted as he shut my door.

"Hey, I was actually on my way out,"

"Where are you going?" He asked following me into the kitchen where my laptop and Samantha's address was. I ignored him and grabbed the paper and stuffed it in my purse while Duke raided the fridge.

"You don't have food at your place?" I asked him as I took my keys out of my purse.

"No I do but you have the good food. Oh, Chicken Alfredo!" He pulled out the tub of food and proceeded to fix himself a plate.

"Why is it so cold in here? Trying to freeze to death are we?" Duke asked turning the heat on.

"So where are you going?" He asked again pulling the food from the microwave and leaning over the island watching me. He glances at my laptop and raises an eyebrow.

"Camden White Lilly Home for the Elderly?"

"My uh aunt is there so I promised I'd visit."

"Uh huh, don't forget about our dinner tonight at The Grey Gull"

"I have to go Duke. And I won't miss it I promise. Make yourself at him and don't eat all my food."

"No promises there babe," He jokes. I just roll my eyes and lock my door behind me.

When I got to Camden they asked how how I knew Ms. Wyatt and I explained how she was related to my mother and they bought it. Samantha was in a chair looking out over the bay.

"Excuse me?"

She turned and I noticed the leather gloves she was wearing.

"Yes dear?"

"Hi, my name is Lauren Wilson and I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions about what happened in 1955," I sat down on a tacky floral seat and waited for her answer. She slowly rose from her seat and eyed me curiously. At that moment I realized how cold it was in her room.

"Why do you need to know about that?"

"How did he die? "

"I killed him," She states.

"How?"

She holds up her hands.

"All I did was give him a massage," She replies.

" Did you feel anything while it was happening?"

" Why do you want to know?"

"I have this problem with my hands," I tell her," They can feel ... others feelings through touch. Lately it's been getting worse. And I had read in your police report that you had intense pain in your hands a week prior. I'm just looking for answers."

She smiles softly.

"This trouble runs in my family. It always skips a generation,"

I starred baffled.

"We're related?"

"I had a son after Roger died but I was scared that I'd kill him also so I gave him up for adoption."

"So you're my grandmother?"

"It looks that way,"

I smile overjoyed to find out I wasn't alone.

We talked for hours and hours. But at around 10:15 I had to leave. I told Samantha I'd be back early the next morning and she said she'd explain the trouble more.

As I walked to my car I took my phone off of silent. I had 7 missed calls from Duke and 3 from Audrey.

I got in my car and called Duke back.

"Lauren where are you?"

"Sorry Duke, I got caught up in talking to Ms. Wyatt,"

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yes actually but I still don't have all the answers so I'm going to stay the night in a Hotel and then try again tomorrow," I explain as I pull out of the parking lot.

"Funny how you address your Aunt as ,"

"Um yeah It's always been like that,"

"Lauren I know she's not really your Aunt."

I stay quiet.

"Oh and thanks for Dinner," He says hanging up.

I groan and throw my phone into my purse and pull up to a decent looking Hotel. I check in and call Audrey back.

"Hey Audrey,"

"Lauren, Duke was looking for you,"

"I know I just called him." I say kicking off my shoes.

"He's a bit upset with me."

"Why?"

"He caught me in a lie and I stood him up for dinner,"

"I'm sure he'll understand,"

"I don't know. He doesn't know what I'm dealing with. It's getting worse everyday and a woman killed a man years ago. She had the same problem" I confess.

"Lauren what kind of problem?"

"Audrey, I'm troubled. Apparently I suck peoples life out by touching them with my hands,"

I explained everything to Audrey. Who said she wasn't going to tell Duke but I had to find out how to stop it. I agreed and explained that I was going back tomorrow. But that was last night.

Samantha told me how we become addicted to the feelings of other and we end up taking them.

"But how does that kill them,"

"When you take their feelings you take their life at the same time. Someone who doesn't have emotions is as good as dead. Your first victim is always the one you love."

"How do you get rid of it? I don't want to kill anybody. I don't want to kill Duke,"

"Duke? Is he your Husband?"

I laugh.

"I don't think Crocker is a suitable last name,"

"He's a Crocker?"

"Yeah,"

"You're in luck. Crockers are immune to our curse,"

"Excuse me?"

"The Cockers are troubled themselves. Our curse doesn't work,"

"How are they immune?And I'm positive Duke isn't troubled."

"Not yet, at least. I don't know they just always have been,"

"That's great. But what about the pain?"

"It will go away. Just keep the cold air on them and they should stop hurting. The pain is your hands way of saying it needs more,"

"So my hands are going through withdraws?" I question.

"You're trouble is yes,"

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I look at the screen.

"I'm sorry but I have to take this,"

I get up and move away to answer the call.

"Lauren?"

"Duke I'm so sorry about lying to you. I shouldn't have done that. And about dinner-,"

"Lauren, I don't care about that anymore it's water under the bridge but I need-," I glance over to Samantha who's on the ground.

"Oh my god! Samantha! Duke I have to call you back. I'm sorry!"

I hang up and scream for a nurse.

Samantha had a heart attack and died later on that evening.

I drove home in a daze. Now every family member I could possibly have is dead. I can't hold onto anybody. They always die in the end. I broke down half a mile from Haven. My phone was ringing off the hook. Nathan and Audrey were trying to reach me but I shut it off and drove the rest of the way home angry.

When I got home around 3 that afternoon Duke was sitting on my porch. I got out of the car and walked up to him.

"You hung up on me." He says following me into my house.

" Lock the door," I say over my shoulder. I throw my purse and phone on the kitchen table and go to the fridge.

"Lauren," Duke tries again.

"You ate all the Alfredo? " I slam the fridge door shut and Duke yells at me.

"Lauren look at me!"

I turn to him.

"What Duke?"

"What the Hell is the matter with you?"

I just spin on my heel and walk away. He follows grabbing my arm spinning me around.

"Let go of me Duke!"

"Fine." He lets me go and I stumble back into the couch. I furrow my brow.

"Why'd you have to go snooping around yesterday?"

"Why did you feel the need to lie to me?"

"Because I'm not ready to tell you. And there isn't any point anyways. I'm not going to kill you," I say walking up the stairs.

"Kill me? You're a bit late I was pretty close to dead today but you wouldn't have known that because you hung up on me!" He yells at me following me up the stairs.

" What did you do this time? Smuggle something you shouldn't have? Sleep with the wrong guys girl?!"

"You don't even care do you? Do you really think I would cheat on you against my will?"

I stop halfway to my room.

"What's that supposed to mean? Against your own will?"

"Exactly what it says. Against my own will,"

"You cheated on me?! What the hell is wrong with you? Did you not even think of me?" I screamed at him.

"If you would shut up and let me talk I'll tell you! Lauren do you really think I would cheat on you on my own?"

"Well you did."

"Listen to me- ,"

"No Nathan was right."

"What?"

"You use people! I was nothing but a piece of ass to you!"

"Lauren are you listening to yourself? You aren't making any sense! It was a Trouble that hypnotized me into sleeping with her." Duke growled.

"Oh , isn't that great. Sleep with one trouble then blame the next."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm a trouble Duke! I suck the life out of people with my hands. I'm going to kill you!"

"Is that what this is about? Is that why you're fighting with me? Trying to push me away? I already knew you were troubled."

"How? I only told Aud- she told you?"

"Of course she did. "

"You went behind my back?"

"Lauren you lied to my face and told Audrey of your Trouble before telling me!"

I can't hold it anymore. I crumble to the ground crying.

"She's dead! They're all dead!"

Duke kneels beside me.

"Who's dead?"

"Samantha Wyatt she was my Grandmother had the same trouble. They are all dead. My brother, mom, dad everyone I love or has loved me is dead. Everyone dies around me Duke. Everyone," I look up at him.

"I'm still here. Lauren I'm not going anywhere,"

"Don't make a promise you aren't sure you'll keep," I tell him as I wipe my tears and stand up walking past him to my room. He follows me.

"Lauren, I love you,"

I stop and turn to him smiling I lift my hand and wiggle my fingers.

"I know. I love you too,"

"Now that we've fought I believe make up sex comes now,"


	4. Chapter 4

**I also have all of Lauren's outfits I described in the chapters. I'll post the links at the beginning of every chapter!:) Hope you enjoy this and tell me what you think of her outfits:)****All the pictures are on my Profile. It might be easier for you to access them there or just go to and search for An Unwanted Gift or Smartlooks. **

**Chapter 4:**

**an_unwanted_gift/set?id=74708437**

* * *

Work has been a bit of a hassle- well my work schedule at least. I'm hardly ever off at good hours anymore. I think Vince and Dave are meaning to wreck my life with 7-10 hour shifts with nothing to report.

"Dave!" I call out.

"What Lauren?" He answers watching me closely. I spin around in my chair and scoot up to his desk.

"Can I go on my lunch break now?"

"Have you finished arranging tomorrows paper?"

"What else would I be doing? Of course!"

"Let me see,"

I grumble.

"You've never checked my work before. Why start now? I'm going to Lunch," I declare grabbing my purse and heading to the door.

"Take one more step and your fired,"

"Really Dave? I don't think you can afford to fire me." I tell him before leaving. I enter The Grey Gull looking for Duke and I see Nathan outside on the balcony.

"Hey Nathan," I greet. He turns around smiling and walks out with Audrey in tow. I turn away from them and see Duke standing in front of a huge tarp.

"Wow, what's with the tarp?" I ask.

"Just decorations for a birthday party. I thought Dave and Vince have been laying down the law but here you are?"

"Birthday? Who's Birthday? They have actually and I don't know why! Dave threatened to fire me if I went for lunch,"

Duke raises an eyebrow and leans against the balcony banister.

"And you didn't heed his warning?"

I join him and laugh tucking my red hair behind my ear.

"No! They need me...," I look at Duke's face," they wouldn't fire me. Would they?"

"He did say he would,"

"Ah shit. I've got to go see if I'm fired,"

"While your at it apply here as the bartender,"

"The bartender? I thought you had Lucy?"

"I do but she's going back to college in a few days," Duke says walking into the restaurant.

"I don't even know how to be a bartender. And I might still have my job,"

Duke leads me to the bar and I sit down at a stool. He gestures to the bar," Tending the bar is easy. When someone wants something to drink you pour them what they desire," Duke says taking out two glasses, putting in ice and pouring in cherry vodka," then you serve. They pay might even leave a tip- which I'm sure you'll get a lot of- and that's that," Duke hands me a glass and I sip the drink slowly.

"Fine, I'll apply but I need lessons,"

"I knew you'd come around. Come by tonight after closing,"

I nod. "Is closing early tonight?"

"Every Monday,"

"Gotcha. Now I'm going to see if I still have a job,"

Hours later

" I see you're in need of a new job," Duke teased letting me in. I went straight to the bar and poured a shot quickly downing it before pouring another.

"Whoa hold it. You might not want to drink so much," Duke said taking the liquor from me. I pull it away and narrow my eyes at him.

"What is that supposed to mean? You think I can't hold my liquor?"

"Well you have no body fat and you are about yay high- but that's not the point. I'm teaching a lesson and the student need not be drunk," He explained taking the bottle from me and sitting me down while he got behind the bar. The lesson was pretty easy to follow I even got to try it. I wasn't as graceful as he was but he said I was getting the hang of it.

"So why'd they fire you?"

I leaned on the counter on my elbows resting my chin in my hands.

"They said I was distracted by something and they didn't like how the job seemed to come second to whatever that is,"

"Am I the reason you got fired?"

" Yeah pretty much,"

"I'm always the reason my girlfriends get fired. First Evie then you,"

"It's OK. You are the reason I'm getting hired also- wait who's Evie?"

Duke looks up at me and grins.

"Did I say Evie? I meant Emily," He corrected. I eyed him suspiciously.

"Emily Watkins from Senior year? You got her fired?"

"Yep,"

"From what job? She worked so many that year you know to pay for an apartment for her unborn child. And you said Evie. How do you even mix Evie and Emily? " I asked playfully.

"Don't even get me started on that. She tried to say I was the father! I hadn't even slept with her."

"I remember didn't it turn out to be Mr. Stuarts child?"

Duke began to close up. Shut off lights and locked the doors.

"Yeah he was our English teacher. I can't believe he left his wife for her. I mean she wasn't all good looks and glamor... still isn't," Duke said over his shoulder as he unlocked the front door.

"Have you eaten yet?" Duke asked holding the door open for me.

"Not yet. How does Chinese sound? I'll buy,"

"As long as I get the chopsticks,"

"You can never pock up any food with them. Why keep getting them?"

"I will be the master of Chinese sticks just you watch," Duke declared locking the door behind us.

"Have seen Emily recently? I saw her at our 5 year reunion. Mr. Stuart nowhere to be seen,"

"Yeah actually I ran into her at the farmers market the other week. Apparently Mr. Stuart left her and three kids. My car or yours?"

"Serves her right. Did she actually think he was going to stay? I mean come on you had a child with your teacher. I'll follow in mine,"

I say getting my keys out and walking to my classic dark blue Volkswagen.

Duke got in his jeep and drove past slowly. As he did I rolled down my window," You still haven't told me who Evie was!"

"She was a fling it's over. You're still paying right? I'm going to order chopsticks for the both of us!" Duke said speeding off.

"Asshole those are 5 bucks extra each!" I yelled after. I quickly pulled out and followed. He thinks he's smart. I know a back way.

I reached the Chinese Palace a good five minutes before him. I waited outside. When Duke rolled up he threw his arms up in defeat.

"Thought you were going to pull a fast one on me did ya?" I ask as we go inside.

"I'm still getting chopsticks,"

The next morning I walked into the Grey Gull in a pair of tight jean Capri and a tank top. Duke saw me and rushed over.

"OK, your first shift is at eleven. Where's your shirt?"

"This is my shirt. I thought I'd get tips and more customers this way. Why am I showing too much?"

"No I think you're not showing enough, "

I slapped his arm and looked around.

"It's pretty dead,"

"It's Tuesday for some reason every suddenly wants a drink after eleven don't know why," He told me walking over to the bar.

"So wheres everybody else at? All I see is a few staff and early risers."

"Most don't come in 'till 12. Ok Lauren before your shift I need you to -what?"

"Everyone else comes in at 12 and I'm here at nine?" I cross mu arms.

"Yep," He makes a popping sound with the 'p'.

"Duke!"

"All you have to do is clean the glasses from last night and put them in there proper places," He said heading towards the back.

"What are going to do?" I ask as I wipe glasses down.

Duke spins around and gestures with his hands thumbs up," I'm planning a party,"

* * *

"Have you seen Duke?" Audrey asks.

"Someone say my name?" Duke questions coming out to the bar.

" Can I talk to you?"

"About? Never mind I always regret asking that. Lauren can you makes sure the tarp is down?"

"Tarp duty beats this any day," I say gladly. The tarp was secure but curiosity got the best of me and I peeked.

After Audrey left Duke came out.

" You're throwing a party for Audrey?" I ask picking up a 'Happy Birthday Audrey' sign.

"Yeah but you weren't supposed to find out," He takes the decoration from me and pulls the tarp back down.

"Why? I can keep a secret,"

Duke looks at me raising an eyebrow.

"7th grade Mandy and Luke kissing behind the bleachers,"

"I thought he was being rough! She was making sounds,"

"That's what happens when two people touch intimately,"

I looked down at my shoes.

"I know that now."

"What about Brandon and Charlies fight after school?"

"Hey, I held onto that one all night!"

"You still told,"

"OK fine. I'm a horrible person to tell things but I can keep this one,"

Duke raised an eyebrow. I pouted my lips.

"Only if you stay away from Audrey till Friday, It's all arranged just don't say anything. Can you hold the fort? I have to go do something real quick,"

"Yes I can," I smile brightly.

Audrey's party is going to be so much fun.


	5. Chapter 5

**I also have all of Lauren's outfits I described in the chapters. I'll post the links at the beginning of every chapter!:) Hope you enjoy this and tell me what you think of her outfits:)****All the pictures are on my Profile. It might be easier for you to access them there or just go to and search for An Unwanted Gift or Smartlooks. **

**Chapter 5 & 6 Audrey's Party- Lauren's dress:**

** cgi/set?id=74709512**

* * *

I was woken up too early in the morning forced to take a shower, that had no hot water, then told to get dressed while I was still reeling from being forced from bed at 530 in the morning. I finished strapping on my heels and adjusted the mirror in the bathroom so I could see as much as possible. My hair was slightly curled and pulled back nicely, make up was simple and refreshing, my dress was a black and hit mid thigh the fabric was soft and flowed nicely. I adjusted the strap of my Mary Jane's grabbed my coat and went on deck.

"Does this look OK? I don't want to be too dressy," I ask pulling on my coat. Duke had stopped reading his newspaper and looked up in surprise. As he walked towards me I realized he wasn't dressed up at all. A tan wife beater under one of his usual jean shirts, dark pants his normal leather boots- that I always found a bit weird- and his dark brown sweater.

"I'm too 're too casual, I need to be in between," I complained scrunching up my nose when Duke smiled.

"I think you look great ,Lauren," He complimented kissing me on the forehead. I smiled and poked him in the chest.

"Is that all you're wearing?It's a party Duke," Duke laughed and shook his head.

"A party that Audrey doesn't know about. I'm not trying to give it away by dressing up." Duke said as he opened the door to his jeep for me.

"Thank you. Maybe I should change?"

"Lauren you look great and don't worry about it," He gave me a smile before closing the door and gets in puling out of the driveway towards The Grey Gull.

"So where are we going?"

Duke just glances at me. "Right, not aloud to know,"

"Hey Audrey," I greet handing her a coffee. She gladly takes it.

"Thanks, how are you so chipper in the morning?" Before I could answer Duke cuts me off.

"I'm sure I had something to do with that," He says grinning as he drives towards the docks. I roll my eyes and turn towards Audrey.

"I guess I'm a morning person. You seem not to be," I watch her finish off her coffee before then eying mine," here, take mine," I offer. She beams taking a swig and grimacing.

"Ugh, what is that?"

"Coffee?" I say.

"Not everyone likes coffee black and no sugar, Lauren," Duke adds. Audrey thanks me for the offer but hands it back.

"So where are we going?" she asks. I shrug and she narrows her eyes.

"Seriously, I have no idea. He won't tell me. I'm sure it won't be boring right Duke?" I turn to Duke who parks the car.

"I'm going to let him know," he points to a small shuttling boat,"that we're here,"

We all get out of the jeep but Audrey and I stayed back mainly because I had the feeling she need to talk to me.

"How's your Trouble?" She asks stuffing her hands into her coat pockets.

"Better. I haven't had an episode in a while and the urge to take feelings aren't as strong as they were a few weeks ago,"

"You haven't wanted to suck the life from people?" she asks.

I had forgotten that I had told her everything. It took me by surprise that she remembered. Duke waves us over.

"Nope. That may be a good thing or a bad thing, but I'm just glad I haven't yet, you know?" I tell her while Duke helps us onto the boat.

"Good because I don't want to have to throw you in jail," she jokes. I laugh and nod my head noticing the driver of the boat look at us awkwardly. The small vessel roars to life and I sit by Duke at first but get up and go over to Audrey who had wondered how I walk in my heels. Halfway to where ever we're going she gets restless and begins to pace. I sit by Duke who closes his eyes and meditates.

"Seriously, you drag me out of bed at 8 am, on a Saturday, to watch you meditate?" Audrey asks irritated.

"Audrey, it's going to take awhile to get to wear we're going," Duke peaks through his closed lids,"Relax,"

"I'm sure this long boring ride on this really small boat while it's a bit chilly will all be worth it," I add. But Audrey still doesn't like the fact that we're dodging her questions. The sad thing is I'm not doing it on purpose.

"Can you just tell me where we're going at least," She groans.I look to Duke but Audrey answers her own question. I raise my eyebrow and watch her.

"I know, I know it's not something you can tell me, you have to show me,"She stays quiet but only for a few seconds.

"OK, then just tell me this is about then. Is this about the Troubles?" She asks looking at me. Sh is trying really hard to figure this out. A large gust of wind flies past my bare legs and I shiver tightening my arms around my body for warmth. I should have worn tights.I bite my lips and suck in the cold chilly air.

"Buddha says all good things come to those who wait," Duke speaks up.

"No one cares what Buddha says. I'm cold and my hands hurt,"I hope Audrey didn't jinx me because my hands were killing me. I quickly shove my hands into my pockets sure the cold air is making it worse.

"And does Buddha also say drink, smuggle and always look out for number one?" Audrey fires back.

"I'm a reformed Buddist," Duke says putting his long warm arm around me and pulling me close. his warmth helps with the cold.

"And I think I'm doing a grand job of looking after number one. She hasn't gotten hurt yet," Duke says looking down at me. I smile and kiss him sweetly.

"Well aren't you sweet. Can you just tell me where we're going? I don't understand,"

Duke slides his hand into mine and we walk over to Audrey. We look over the water to where you can see a small sliver of land. Duke hikes his foot on the edge of the boat and leans on it with his hands bringing him to our height as he explains the Island.

"It's called Carpenter's Knot. It's been in the carpenter family since forever, the last of the Carpenters is kind of a Hermit. He closed down the Hotel when I was a kid, now I hear the ground resorts are kinda special," He winks at me and I realize he's giving her exactly what she wants.

"What are the things you hear? You said it was something that you had to show me,"

"Oh, well maybe I embellished that a bit,"

"Ya think?" I say. Duke just smiles at me and Audrey tells me that we have to not go with Duke next time he "sees" or "hears" something. I agree mainly because I want to get to know her better than just our little conversations here and there. The boat docks at a really small dock and Duke helps us out.

"You can practically smell the History,"

"You can smell something alright," Audrey and I say at the same time. We smile and discuss what could be here while Duke walks ahead of us. We walk up a pathway to the rather large Hotel. Once inside Duke waits for us both and I marvel at how beautiful it is.

"This place gives me the creeps."

"Really? I think it's beautiful Audrey,"

"Of course you do" Duke leads us to two white double doors with gold decal. A large staircase greets us and our shoes echo throughout the seemingly vacant house.

"OK, you were right it is a bit creepy. where's Mr. Carpenter? I asked looking at Duke.

"OK, now are you going to tell me what's going on?"Audrey asks before screaming. We both scream as flashes go off and people blow horns. I stumble back into Duke simply says gotcha to a still startled Audrey.

PART TWO COMING UP NEXT!


	6. Chapter 6

**I also have all of Lauren's outfits I described in the chapters. I'll post the links at the beginning of every chapter!:) Hope you enjoy this and tell me what you think of her outfits:)****All the pictures are on my Profile. It might be easier for you to access them there or just go to and search for An Unwanted Gift or Smartlooks. **

**Chapter 5 & 6 Audrey's Party- Lauren's dress:**

** cgi/set?id=74709512**

* * *

The lights flash and laughter fills the large room. Audrey turns to us beaming. She pulls me from Duke and presses me hard into her arms. I smile and hug back.

"Happy Birthday Audrey," I say softly before slipping past and standing beside Dave and Vince. After Duke places a party hat on her head that she quickly takes off she turns to us.

"No one's ever thrown me a Birthday Party before so it's pretty Awesome!" She exclaims.

Vince speaks up from beside me," After all the things you've done for Haven it's the least we can do," I look around the room and see familiar faces. Chief gives me a slight head nod, Dave catches me with his camera and I smile at Eleanor and a woman I've never seen before. Audrey trips over her words in excitement and realizes she doesn't know who the fair skinned brunette is either. I listen closely as she introduces herself as Eleanor's daughter. Eleanor gushes about how her daughter was in the Peace Corps and my smile falters. It falters because I will never have that feeling- the feeling of a proud mother. I shake my feelings away and watch Duke put his arm around her. I step closer wanting to know what he might say.

"Julia, here had the biggest crush on me," My eyes snap to him. He just has to flirt with everyone?

"Oh please, I put up with your soul patch just to hear your adventure stories," She tells hm jokingly laughing.

He leans in,"She loves me,"

I cross my arms and tap my foot,"Duke," I see his body language shift and he quickly detaches himself from Julia. He walks over to me rubbing his hands together. I take off my jacket and hand it to him. I don't know why O do but in the back of my mind want her to know he carries my coat not hers. No matter how lame that sounds.

"First you won't tell me who this Evie character is but you can flirt with Julia in front of me?"

"I was just messing with her," He defends.

"Well, maybe I'll just mess with Nathan then? Duke that isn't the point. You keep doing this." I brush past him and introduce myself to Julia as one of Audrey and Nathan's friends. I can tell she doesn't know how to take me but she smiles anyway and when we shake hands I can feel how indifferent she feels about me. Glad the feeling is mutual. Duke shuffles around the back looking for the Margarita mix she had mentioned earlier. Nathan come in with a cart bearing all of Audrey's gift and I mentally kick myself for not getting her one. I'll have to find an old bracelet or necklace for her tomorrow. Duke, stands beside me hands in his pockets, sheepishly looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"Are you seriously going to ignore me?" He asks softly. I shift my weight to my left leg and smile at Vince who hands me a Margarita.

Duke tries again," Are you that mad at me? I was just teasing her,"

"Duke I'm not mad, if I was you'd know. I'm irritated that you can talk about your past relationship with her so openly. But can't tell me about Evie, who I'm sure has a bigger impact then you're letting on. I walk over to the punch table and set my drink down not in the mod for it, but I down it anyways. Duke follows and speaks up.

"You're right," I turn to him with a raised eyebrow," It's not fair to you. I'll explain everything tonight. I promise, can you just not be mad at me...it's a bit of a turn on when you're all flustered and irritated," He wiggles his eyebrows and gives his signature smile. I playfully hit him in the chest.

"Fine but tonight you tell me everything,"

He nods happily," I promise,"

"Get over here," I say pulling him to me. I wrap my arms around his torso and sigh. I'm finally going to know everything about Evie, it's something I'm a bit cautious about. I breath in Duke's scent but pull back in alarm when I hear an old man say something about staying at the Hotel all weekend.

"Let's go see what he has to say," I quickly walk over to the small crowd of part goers and see a quaint old man addressing everyone.

"Hear. You can't see what he has to say that'd be weird," Duke comments but follows me anyway. Who I assume is explains about how his wife died and Eleanor introduces him to Audrey who was trying to melt into the corner.

"Wow. You're a spitting image of Lucy Ripley. You look exactly like her," Mr. Carpenter explains.

"Who's Lucy?"

A loud thunderous boom sounds overhead and the lights flicker before engulfing us in the dark.

"Powers temperamental with the weather. Excuse me while I check the generator," Mr. Carpenter says as all the lights flicker back on. I let out a sigh of relief. I sure did not want to be stuck in an old Hotel with no power all weekend.

"OK people, let's get the presents to the table," Eleanor barks and I notice Julia tense up before she states her mind.

"Can I settle in first? Pick rooms before you start cracking the whip," I'm taken back by the harsh tone she throws towards her mother. Julia then asks if everyone has a preference. They all kind of mumble all at once and Julia smiles knowing she won. Vince and Dave banter back and forth on who should have the top bunk.

"I packed our things together," duke tells me grabbing a large duffel bag from underneath the cart.

"We didn't get Audrey a gift," I tell him. He raises and eyebrow," You didn't. I did," he sets our bag down," I almost forgot about it. I'll be right back," he tells me walking over to Audrey who was admiring the party decorations. I kneel down curious to see what he packed. Inside the duffel is a mess. Nothing is folded. I see a few casual clothes for the both of us a pair of pajama pants for Duke and the silk night gown Duke gave me Hell about because I never wore it for him. He packed all my favorite clothes, he knew me well.

"Come on," his voice is harsh and he zips up the bag and throws it over his shoulder heading up the stairs.

"You comin'?" He calls back at me. I quickly scramble up the stairs. He leads me to a room in the back past the staircase with a queen size bed and bird wall paper.

"Well that's different," I say trying to lighten the mood. He just throws off his brown sweater and put the duffel in front of the dresser.

"What's wrong?"

"Audrey thinks me giving her a gift is something I wouldn't do," He angrily says.

"Duke you giving gifts usually doesn't end well but if she knows you're being genuine she'll figure it out, trust me," I tell him slipping off me dress.

"Can you shut the door?" I ask rummaging through the bag for the white v-neck and black skinny jeans I had seen in it.

"Gladly,"

When I stand up with my clothes Duke ,however, has other ideas and pulls me close kissing me hard.

"Everyone is waiting downstairs," I say between kisses. Dukes hand work quick running his warm fingers up and down my back causing me to shiver. My lips eagerly latch to his as his sly fingers play with my bra, unclasping it in the front. I knew this bra would put me in a compromising position. To hell with it. I let my clothes fall to the ground and I pull his shirt over his head quickly tearing his wife beater off. We shuffle to the bed and I gasp when my fingers touch his bare back. Lust explodes through me like the mini fireworks you get after your first kiss and it shoots up my arms into my chest and to my core. We fall onto the bed and I shrug off my bra letting it fall to the floor.

A loud knock startles us. I quickly pull on the white t shirt I had let fall the the floor. Dave was at the door asking if we were coming down anytime soon. Duke and I exchange looks and I pull on my pants and put my bra back on.

* * *

"So what did you do in Ethiopia?" I ask Julia who strains a smile before correcting me.

"It was Darfur," She coldly states.

"Oh," I rub the back of my neck awkwardly and jump at the opportunity to find Mr. Carpenter just so I can leave this room. It was awkward enough coming in late with Duke. I pass Audrey and go in reverse.

"Look at you! so sexy!" I tease as I walk back out of the room. I search the kitchen and find the generator in a room in the back.

"Mr. Carpenter?" I call out. The generator wasn't on he should be able to hear me. I round a corner and nearly choke. Lying on the floor is a dead shed Mr. carpenter. I do the only logical thing and scream. Duke reaches me first pulling me into his arms while everyone else follows in close second. Chief Wuornos yells for everyone to move back as he kneels down to examine the shredded skin.

"it looks like malt," Eleanor comments from behind Duke and I. The chief looks frustrated when he stands back up and lights a cigarette.

"Vaughn carpenter was a chameleon," He states.

"What?" Audrey asks.

"A shape shifter. A a better term: a chameleon," He glances back down at the skin," And it's now shed Vaughn Carpenter's skin and found itself a new one. One of ours. Somebody in this room is a chameleon. Which means one of us is a killer,"he adds," one of us is dead," An eerie silence hangs in the air and Audrey and Nathan lead us back to the main room. I stay close to Duke.

"I am never taking somebody else's spot when I feel like being nice, ever again," I tell him.

"Lauren, you would've seen it anyways,"

"I wouldn't have found it,"

The Chief explains how he had to kill his partner to keep him from killing him. He explains how it can take their personality, shape and look and he tells us to stay close to each other at all times.

"It killed one of us already and I can guarantee it won't stop at one,"

Duke scoffs and drops his head. I wrap my arms around my body and shift my weight on the table we're leaning on.

"Hang on a second," Duke gets up gesturing with his hands," I'm trying to be zen about all this. Just so we're clear you're saying you haven't seen one of these Chameleon deals since the Reagan administration, and now of all times, we just happen to get stuck in a storm inside it's damn layer! I'm just curious how that happens,"

"He has a point the timing is a bit odd,"

"We didn't happen to get stuck, we were invited," Vince says. Dave looks away a bit nervous and Nathan calls him out.

"He called me, Vaughn, said it'd been too long said he heard about all the new troubles in town, the new FBI agent. He said - he wondered if we'd like to come over for a visit. Then Eleanor," he gestured to the doctor beside him," called and said you were looking for a place for Audrey's party. I just thought it was fate,"

"You're trying to blame me? I was looking-"

Then everyone began to bicker back and forth and my hands began to cramp up. I tried to ease the pain by sitting on my hands. Voices began to rise.

"OK everybody quiet," Audrey demanded. To say a hush fell over the room would be an understatement. "Please can we use our inside voices?"

"We should probably call the mainland, let them know what's happening," Nathan suggests.

"Yeah, good luck with that. I haven't gotten a signal since we got on the boat," Duke tells him.

"Land lines dead too, I checked," Chief says. Duke thinks there is a dingy by the water in the shed but Chief says we can't go until the Chameleon is dead. Duke gets on the defensive and takes a few steps forward.

"What? You think you're going to stop me Old Man River? Maybe you just want to keep me here so you can eat me and take over my body,"Duke questions.

"I'm not taking any chances letting this thing on the main land. Now if you go down there Gulgamat you just feel fine free.I've coughed up tougher than you," The chief retorts.

"Hey, If I may interrupt, the Chuck Norris revival with some logic, why don't we just go down to the boat house then decide?" Audrey says.

"Nathan? Chief?"

"Are you armed? I mean she is all be cool and whatnot. She's got a gun how do we know she isn't the thingamabob?" Julia throws out.

"She's not," I say. After Audrey explains why she isn't the killer she pull a gun from her purse and then off her thigh holster.

"that's one more you didn't know about. an done I would have kept if I was the bad guy,"

Eleanor takes the weapon and splits the gun parts. Nathan says his gun is still in his bag upstairs and The Chief says he was coming to a party. The three cops leave for the boat house and we all sit around in silence.

I speak up trying to break it," This is the craziest party I've ever been too,"

"Seriously?" Duke questions.

"Seriously. I never drank when I was younger."

Duke laughs,"This is nothing compared to-,"

I put my hand up," Forget I asked. I don't want to know," I say smiling at him when he sticks his tongue out at me. I glance around the room. Vince and Dave are scheming in the corner and Julia and Eleanor quip at each other.

"Think we can start a fire?" I ask surveying the fireplace. Duke helps me with lighting the fire and soon the room is lit up and the warmth begins to spread. Duke tells me he's going to go to the bathroom.

"Want me to come with you?" I ask.

"As welcoming as your offer may be, no thanks, I think I can handle it on my own," I shake my head but watch him leave. Duke comes back with an old radio.

"Found that in the bathroom did you?" I question as he begins to work on it. Audrey, Nathan and Chief return giving us all the bad news. There wasn't a boat.

"We better break into teams, what do ya think?" Hardy boys go together, Carr's your both with Nathan. Lauren you're with me and Audrey," The Chief decides. Everyone splits into their groups and Audrey turns to Duke.

"Party of one. I've got work to do. And I can't exactly do it if I'm carrying the radio around with me," I hear him say. He still has a bit hostility towards her.

"I'll stay with Duke, Chief," He nods and they all head off.

"what's your problem?"

"She things I can do two things at once,"

"Last time I checked I wasn't dating a woman. Stop being an ass," I say pulling a pillow to the floor and plopping down beside him.

He pauses in his tinkering," I just want us off this Island," he looks at me through his hair.

"I know," He nods and goes back to tinkering.

"Duke?" The pain in my hands flare and escalate,"Duke, my hands hurt,"

He stops and looks at me,"How bad?"

"An eight. I tried to keep it to my self, hoping it'd go away but-,"

"Go into the kitchen and get a bag of ice,"

"What about the Chameleon?"

"It's with a group."

"How do-,"

"Lauren,"

I sigh and head towards the kitchen sure to be cautious.I rummage threw the fridge and find a bag of frozen peas and orange juice. I pour a glass and juggle the frozen peas in my other hand but when I'm putting the jug back in the peas crash to the floor spilling everywhere.

"So much for not being open," I swallow my OJ in one gulp put the glass in the sink and look for something else frozen veggie related. About thirty minutes later after digging out the ice box and pouring ice chips into a sandwich bag I return to the main room to find it empty.

"Duke?" Where the hell did he go? The ice was burning my skin so I went back into the kitchen to grab another cloth to wrap around the back when I hear yelling.

"Stay the hell away from me!" i recognize the voice. Duke. I drop the bag in the sink and run out of the is soaked to the bone and holding a hatchet, yelling at Nathan.

"I went down to the boat house. It was a perfectly good boat until you shot it!" He yelled at Nathan who stood his ground.

"I didn't shoot it," Nathan says back.

"Where's your gun Nathan? 'Cause I looked in your duffel bag, it's not there,"

"Put the ax down!"

"You're the Chameleon!" Duke states boldly. I grimace as everyone turns to Nathan in Nathan doesn't answer everyone else begins to freak tells them to be quiet again and then tells us that to figure out who's the Chameleon we tell what we got her. It all goes well until she gets to Nathan. He answers confidently that it's a blue sweater but Audrey pulls out a blue scarf. That causes an uproar before Duke and Nathan glare at each other.

"Duke!" I angrily yell trying to get his attention Nathan square off. Chief slams the back of his service pistol onto his sons head and Nathan crumples to the ground. They tie up Nathan and I stand by Duke who puts an arm around me.

"You have a gun," Duke says.

"I do,"

"You lied,"

"Chief hand over the gun,"

"Says who?" He questions.

"Says the whole room who's going to go Lord Of The Flies on your ass," I tell him. He un clips the gun and we turn to Duke.

"Even the playing field," Audrey tell him. Instead of handing over the ax he breaks off the sharp edge.

"Happy?" Nathan behind the Chief stirs,"That was manly," he slurs.

"what are we going to do with him?" Elanor asks.

"I'm not the damned Chameleon,"

"Hey, now why did you not know what you had gotten Audrey?" His father questions.

"I told Jess to pick up the sweater we saw in McGuiness last week, she must of seen the scarf and changed her mind. She didn't tell me," Nathan explains.

"What about the boat?" Duke asks," And the gun?"

"I'm not armed you searched me,"

"the Chief was the one who shot the boat!" Dave comes to realization.

"Alright, before y'all yell at me, OK that proves I'm not the Chameleon. He would want to go to the main land."

"Any chance I could get untied before everyone goes crazy again," Audrey unties him and the lights go out I scream and grab a hold of Duke's arm when I hear a struggle and someone rushes me.

"Hey, get off her," Duke barks. He pushes me to the ground by the chairs and table as everyone rushes out.

"Duke?" I can barely see him in the dark but his voice is loud in my ear.

"Stay down and stay close,"

Duke looks over his shoulder for something and Audrey calls him out.

"Don't you go for that ax!"

"I wasn't even thinking about it,. Unfortunately the gun is gone," He tells them helping me to my feet. Audrey and Nathan stand and Duke adds," And for once it wasn't me."

"What the hell just happened?" I ask what everybody is thinking.

"Exactly what a predator would want; every man for himself."

* * *

We all venture down to the fuse box Duke takes a bottle of wine with him.

"How are your hands?"

"Better."

Nathan doesn't have a clue to what could be wrong with the lights. We split up but I refuse to stray away from Duke when Audrey asks if I want to go with her. When Duke and I look for the problem I take the bottle away from him.

"This isn't the time to get drunk," I tell him. We walked for what seemed like hours and came up empty handed.

"Let's head back,"

"Wait. It should be here," He says continuing down the hall. We ventured a bit more until we found a second fuse box. They come back on and I laugh in triumph Duke kisses me and we head back upstairs.

"You know this is the perfect time to tell me about Evie,"

"No it's not,"

"You said you'd tell me tonight. It's tonight,"

"Lauren, I'll tell you, just not right now. You have enough to worry about,"

I scrunch up my nose," Why would I be worried about her? Duke?" But he keeps walking ignoring me.

"Alright, the back up Generator-," but his words stop short when we see a crying Julia and Eleanor on the floor.

"I can't remember what the last thing I said to her was," Julia sobs into Dukes arms who gives me a sad look. I walk around them towards the three cops.

"What happened?"

"Broken neck" Chief Wuornos tells me.

"All of you should come here and see this!" Vince yells from the other room. A large crack has appeared in the wall.

"That wasn't there before," I say to Audrey who comes to stand beside me. The rest of the group looks at another one that's form on the opposite wall trying to make sense of it Audrey and I stare at the first one.

"An earthquake in Maine?" She asks me.

"Not likely," I answer. I see Nathan look at her funny then look back at the chair rubbing his wrists. He pulls her to the side and stay where I'm at acting like I care about the wall but keep watching them. He asks her if she trusts him she answers honestly. Without any further questions he kisses her and I stare wide eyed but when he pulls back his face is different, almost hurt and he pulls out a gun, before Audrey or I have time to react he empties one bullet into her chest. I crumple to the ground beside her screaming for her stay awake.

"You killed my friend," Nathan harshly whispers.

"How did you know it was me?"

But her face begins to shift and stifle a cry quickly standing up Duke pulls me back and I wipe my tears.

"She's the Chameleon,"

Audrey wasn't dead. For some reason she wouldn't die. After breaking down a door we find Audrey ,still in the clothes from this morning, in a large suitcase.

"Are you crying? Crying will not be tolerated," She tells Nathan. After we get Audrey out and explain what happened, give her food and water Duke picks up a signal on the radio and the storm clears. We head back to the mainland after a boat gets our signal. Everyone passes out on the way back. Julia leaves with her mothers body, The Chief goes to the station and Vince and Dave head back to The Herald telling me that I had the day off tomorrow. I wait in the jeep while Duke, Audrey and Nathan speak. My hands tingle and I apply pressure. I sigh and lay my head back.

"Ready to go?" Duke asks starting the engine.

"Do you even have to ask that question?"

He pauses and looks at me," Your hands again?"

I nod.

"This isn't going to go away anytime soon, is it?"

"It's been with me for years just not this painful. It's not going anywhere," I snap.

"Lauren," He reaches over and cups my chin turning me to look at him.

"I mean seeing you in pain and knowing I can't do a thing about it,"

I smile.

"I'm sure there's something that can help with the pain...I just don't know what," I tiredly say.

"I think I know," He says pulling out.

"I's ruined! That was such a sentimental moment." I rest my eyes.

"If you'd like I can tell about Evie now," Duke says when he parks near his boat. I open my eyes and groan.

"Not today, I'm too tired," I get out of the Jeep and head inside. Duke drops the bag of clothes on the bedroom floor and watches me climb into bed.

"So after your harped on me all night about it you don't want to hear about it when I'm ready to tell you. Shocking," He says shedding his shirt and joining me.

"Just shut up and sleep your deep voice is giving me a headache,"

**Hope you like it:) Please let me know of any typos or misspellings. I try to catch them but I'm dyslexic. Well goodnight everyone:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I also have all of Lauren's outfits I described in the chapters. I'll post the links at the beginning of every chapter!:) Hope you enjoy this and tell me what you think of her outfits:)********All the pictures are on my Profile. It might be easier for you to access them there or just go to and search for An Unwanted Gift or Smartlooks. **

**Chapter 7:**

** cgi/set?id=74711275**

* * *

For the rest of the week after the whole Birthday party situation I stayed at my house trying not to get wrapped up in any more of this Lucy Ripley mess. I shuffled to the kitchen early in the morning after I had a restless sleep - which were filled with nightmares- and began to brew a cup of the strongest coffee I could find in my cluttered coffee cabinet. As it brewed I cleaned off a few dishes I had left in the sink the night before and dried them. The sweet smell of black coffee filled my senses and I quickly poured it into a huge cup that Duke had given to me for my homecoming gift. In the mood for something sweet I turned to my fridge and found the last slice of pecan pie. Excited I quickly piled it onto a plate and shuffled back upstairs to my room. I set my coffee and pie on my nightstand and climbed into bed ready to relax. Today I didn't have to work until 12 so I had a good six hours to kill before the lunch shift transferred over to the evening shift and my duties were needed.

I flipped the TV on and surfed the channels as I sipped my scolding coffee. Nothing was on except for re-runs of Law and Order:SVU. Still rather pleased with the show I leaned back and watched as Stabler and Benson took in a suspect. I watched about two episodes before my phone dinged next to me. I reached over and answered.

"Hello?"

"Lauren, I need you to come into work early today," Duke told me. I sighed and got out of bed heading to my closet.

"Why? I don't have to work till later," I complain as I start my shower. He seemed occupied as he answered.

"Can you just be there?" He asked gruffly.

I rolled my eyes and answered," I can't be there if I don't know when, Duke,"

"At 6:30,"

I whirl around and glance at the clock hanging on my bathroom wall,"6:30!? That's in thirty minutes Duke!,"

"You don't have to open the Gull until 11 but I need someone there,"

"Fine, is the key still downstairs on my Island?" I ask.

"Yeah, thanks, but I've got to go," He says quickly hanging up. I grimace and pulled a white and blue striped thin sweater off the rack and a pair of dark denim shorties from American eagle. I checked the time and jumped in the shower. I had fifteen minutes left when I got out and dressed, did my makeup and hair and made it downstairs to retrieve the key. It was light outside and a cold breeze welcomed me as I made my way to my car.

"He has me sitting in his frickin' restaurant for four hours before it even has to open? He's lucky I love him," I grumbled as I head to the Gull. I sat around passing a tennis ball in between my hands as entertainment with the music blasting and on repeat Taylor Swift's "I Knew You Were Trouble". Passerby's and regulars attempted to enter the Gull at around 930, I guess they heard the music, I had to put up a sign declaring we were closed and wouldn't open till 11 in bold red sharpie. I had poured myself a shot of vodka and my hands tingled before they began to vibrate and I starred in shock as the glass exploded and the clear liquid evaporated. I screamed and stumbled back my hands landing on the counter behind me that cracked and I yelled jumping back as the cracks spread and it dissolved into nothing but dust. I ran to the bathroom careful to not touch anything with my hands, with my forearms I started the sink and ran the cold water on my still vibrating hands but the water began to hiss and water vapor rose up to the mirror. The water touched my skin and evaporated. Tears welled in my eyes as I stumbled back into the door holding my hands away like they were monsters.

I had gotten a hold of myself and didn't touch anything for the next two hours. I just starred at my hands. They were pale and on my palm a ring of red was forming. If I touched something fully-it exploded quicker. I tested everything I could find. They all exploded. Spare glasses, a few dollars, change, and utensils. They began to vibrate in sync with my hands before a loud ringing and then just exploded into nothing. Dust. But it didn't explode with fabric. Not a single singe. So when opening time came around I steeled myself and pulled on a pair of thin black gloves that I had left a few months back. People bustled in and soon it was busy a few of the staff questioned what happened to the counters corner but I just replied with a lie.

"It was like that when I got here,"

And the utensils and shot glass?

"Same. I don't know what happened,"

And when they asked me why I was wearing gloves in the summer I forced a smile and gave a shitty excuse.

"They're lotion gloves..."

* * *

At around 2:30 Duke waltzed in. He greeted me at the counter smiling.

"Why are you so happy?" I served an older gentlemen with a ball cap and a tacky yellow shirt.

"I just caught up with my old babysitter," He replied.

"Oh, I didn't know she still lived around here,"

"Yeah she moved back from Portland," He answered eying me.

"What?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"You OK?"

I stayed quiet and looked at my hands.

"No, I-," But he cut me off when Vanessa walked in.

"Welcome to the Grey Gull, " He greeted proudly.

Vanessa glanced around and replied smiling,"I don't see any Gulls," She flirts. I roll my eyes and Duke send her a questioning look.

"They aren't allowed inside,"

"Oh," Duh. She shyly shifts her feet and Duke smiles slightly.

"Come on, Let me show you around," He offers turning towards the bar and me.

"That's the bar,"

I glare at him.

"Obviously. Hi Vanessa," I greet. She mutters an empty hello before he pulls her to the back to sit down at a table. I watch them smile and reminisce. She makes me sick, I mean come one she was what, 10 years his senior? She was his babysitter. I turned back to serving but looked up when I heard a struggled gasp. Vanessa was holding her side in pain as she tried to brush past people but every touch seemed to make it worse.

"Vanessa let me help!" Duke pleaded. I walked around the bar and came up behind her grabbing her arm to steady her but she gasped and her eyes grew big.

"Vanessa, let me help you. You're trembling," I tell her as Duke rushes up to us but she stumbles out of my grasp and turns to us pointing a shaky finger.

"No-you can't," And she runs from the restaurant. Duke tries to follow her but he stops when I grab his arm.

"Duke,"

"She's in trouble,"

"I know that. But she doesn't want our help. We can't help someone who doesn't want it,"

"You didn't see how she looked at me. She was scared,"He growled.

"Actually, I did see how she looked at you. She looked at me the same way Duke."

"I'm going to her house, maybe she's there,"He said turning on his heel.

I tell Abbey to take over and follow him outside.

"Then I'm coming with,"

"No you're not,"

"Yes I am. I needed to talk to you earlier but you left to greet her. And I need to tell you something important and this way I know you won't walk away from me this time." We walk to Vanessa's house.

I explained what had happened at the Gull before he got there and he just starred at the ground soaking it all in.

"Duke, I think if I don't figure how to deal with this or what's even happening to me I can kill someone." His head snapped to me and we stopped in front of Vanessa's.

"Do you really believe that?" He asked.

I nodded my head,"Yes, I do,"

* * *

We had searched the house and didn't find Vanessa, but we did find out she likes to draw pictures of guns and dead people. I starred at the wall trying to make sense of it all while Duke looked around more. He came up short and stood beside me trying to make sense of it also.

"Maybe she has an active imagination," Duke offered. I raised an eyebrow and glanced up at him,"Oh yeah, because drawing people dyeing is a great hobby, she's obviously disturbed."

The growl of an engine can be heard outside and two doors shut. We both look at each other and Duke grabs me by the shoulders and forces me against the wall our chests touching.

"Why the hell are we hiding? Its not like they can see threw the house, Duke,"

"I know, I just used it as an excuse," He said grinning.

"Police! Open Up!" Nathan's voice called out I squirmed out from under him.

"It's Nathan," I said.

"I heard," And he went to answer the door.

Nathan began to knock again,"Poli-,"

"I know I heard you the first time!" Duke declared opening the door. Nathan and Audrey looked at each other in question.

"Duke?" Audrey asked.

Duke waved,"Hey Audrey, how are ya?" I walked up to all three.

"Lauren?"

"The one and only," I smiled at Audrey. Nathan sighed and called for Vanessa.

"She's not home," Duke told him.

"Wait, is she the babysitter you were talking about?" Nathan asks. Duke turns to Nathan square on and puts his hand out to gesture,"I don't appreciate the judginess. Come in,"

* * *

"We came her looking for her and she was gone, and I found this," Duke said.

"So you just let yourself in," Nathan stated more than asked Duke. I had sat down on the couch placing my hands underneath my thighs trying not to touch anyone.

"Yeah, call a cop," Duke retorted. Nathan just gave him a tight smile.

Audrey was looking at a few pieces of her artwork that was on the coffee table.

"She came by the Gull earlier, we were talking and.."

"You saw the sketch, you tipped her off!" Nathan said.

"Look you wanna arrest me or you wanna let me talk?" Duke asked getting defensive.

Audrey spoke up before I could,"Vanessa, the Gull, then what,"

"As I was saying, we were at the Gull we were talking," Duke took a seat beside me setting down the papers,"somehow she found out about the sketch, I don't know, she freaked out. She took off. That was a few hours ago. She hadn't answered my calls so I came here to check on her and we found all this. It's nonsense descriptions of explosions and guns and- and it's all pretty freaky," Duke finished.

Audrey sifts through a few pages on the able before picking up one and examining it closer,"Wait, look at this. Names that are crossed off that's the two people that died yesterday. Is this a hit list?" Audrey asks us.

"A hit list? Vanessa? You did meet her right?" Duke asks.

"She is mighty uncoordinated," I added.

"You knew her what, 27 years ago? Your babysitter? You know people change," Nathan reminded Duke.

I glance at Duke who had a sad look on his face before he frowned and looked up at Nathan,"You didn't,"

I rolled my eyes. They just had to be at each other's throats every time they talked to each other right? Audrey and I shared looks she hands me the paper and I overlook the names.

"So Matt, his name is next on the list, ring any bells?" I asked the both feuding men.

"There was a Matt at the pool when Zander died. Matt ,uh West. He's a student. He was on my witness list," Nathan tells Audrey.

"All right, let's get to him before she does,"

* * *

We got to Matt's house pretty early actually. And I sat in the back next to Duke trying not touch him. So instead I freaked out over being on a stake out.

"This is pretty awesome. I'm on a stake out!" I gushed.

"Lauren calm down," Duke said laughing.

"You aren't excited? I think this is cool-,"

"Lauren?"Nathan asked.

"Yes, officer," I say putting emphasis on my last word. I smiled.

"Please be quiet,"

"Ah, gotcha," An eerie silence passed over us and I speak again. Saying something I'm sure they'd want to hear about.

"So my hands can now explode things. It's odd, they can explode anything but fabric," I say and sit back further into my seat. Audrey spins around first.

"What do you mean explode?"

"Don't touch anything!" Nathan yells at me.

I hold my hands up and answer,"My hands begin to vibrate and then it shifts over to the object I'm holding and it explodes but doesn't explode. It just explodes into dust." I say.

"When did this all happen?" Audrey asks.

"Earlier today. But that's why I'm- I was wearing the gloves...but now I'm not," I say slowly.

"OK we'll finish this conversation later. Vanessa just rolled up," Nathan says. I nod my head and follow everyone out of the car careful to not touch anyone or thing. Vanessa get's out the car hands up.

"Don't do this," She pleads.

"Vanessa, don't do something stupid," Duke warns her.

"You don't understand. There's going to be an explosion," She says.

"Explosion? Should we be here?" I say.

"Does that have anything to do with this?" Audrey asks pulling out the hit list we had found earlier.

Vanessa cringes,"Yes," She mumbles a few more words before groaning in pain loosing her ground.

"Vanessa?" Duke rushes towards her but she puts her hands up and I take a step forward. Audrey gives me a look and I stay behind her but move up a little bit.

"You've got to stop it Duke. The propane tank," Duke looks towards the house we're in front of. A party is happening in the back,"it's going to explode," Vanessa says.

"Grab her," Audrey says.

"Gladly," I say walking towards Vanessa.

"Lauren,"

"It's fine she has a long sleeved jacket. Calm your tits," I tell Duke who helps me keep her steady while we head towards the party. Two teenage boys are fighting and Vanessa points to them telling us one of them is Matt. Nathan tells them to break it up and they do but Duke points at the Grill.

There are about twenty plus people standing near not including the men closes to the Grill. The propane tank is directly underneath.

"We need to move those people," I say. Duke and Nathan jump into action. Running towards the Grill and yelling for everyone to move away and get down. Audrey and I tell the people closer to us to move back. Both men reach the grill and pick it up and toss it into the pool before crouching expecting for it to explode. But it didn't right away and as we all looked around in confusion and people called us out for tossing a random grill into a pool, it exploded. Throwing water and flame ten feet in the air. Nathan grabbed the kid who was fighting with Matt.

We headed back to the Grill and sat around a bit awkwardly waiting to hear what Vanessa had to say. But she just wanted to drink so I offered to pur her a few shots but Duke said it'd be better if he got it. I sat down a bit defeated.

"You two are together, right?" Vanessa asked when Duke had gotten up. I looked up at her then to Audrey then to Nathan then back to Vanessa.

"Uh, yeah, how did you know?" I asked leaning forward. She smiled.

"I can see it in the way he looks at you. He loves you," She says. I'm shocked into silence. Could Duke be in love with me? Duke comes back and I sit up watching him pour her a drink. He looks at me and smiles.

"Excuse me," I say quickly as I feel my hands began to slowly vibrate. I rush to the bathroom and turn the water on quickly. I know the water will turn to vapor but it's the only thing I know that calms the pain-which I don't have anymore. The water evaporated like I knew it was so I turned it off with my elbow and leaned against the wall. I sighed and wiped the tears from eyes. Soon I left the bathroom and Duke cornered me in the hall.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah," I say trying to pass him but he steps in front of me when I try to move around him.

"No you're not, we can get threw this,"

"How Duke? My hands dissolve things into dust! If it can shatter wood then what can it do to people? I'm not trying to take chances,"

"I don't know OK. All I know is that we can get through this as long as we stay together,Lauren I'm not letting you fight this alone," He says reaching for my hand. I pull it back.

"Duke," I warn.

"Your other trouble never bothered me,"

"This is different," I say shoving past him.

"We're going back to Vanessa's to make sense of her wall," Audrey tells me. I meekly smile and tell them to keep me in the loop.

"You OK?" Audrey calls after me.

I turn to them,"Just a bit- emotional right now," I say trying to keep the tears down.

Audrey nods and Nathan tells me to call if anything happens. I nod and leave for my car.

I sit in the car for a good five minutes trying to figure out how to I'm going to start the car when I remember I had a scarf in the back. I wrap it around the wheel and have the excess wrap around my palm. When I got home I kept the scarf on and broke down before I even crossed the threshold fully. Drained of energy I fall asleep on the kitchen floor.

_The rooms are dark and I can hear people breathing. I feel a heavy burlap bag around my face and my breath hitches as a hand roughly pushes me forward. I stumble and the hand tightens it's grip before a voice interrupts._

_"Take her blind fold off," _

_The bag is ripped from my head I'm thrown into more darkness. The voice sounds to my right," Take her to him," it orders. The man behind pulls me to the right and down a hall ahead is a room that's dimly lit. He opens the door and at first I can't see anything in the room but a light flickers on and off before engulfing us in a dark gray tint. The walls are all tile and I can see somebody sitting in a chair- no tied to a chair. His body is slumped and his shirt is drenched with blood. The man behind me pushes me forward._

_"Who is that?" I ask my voice filled with fear as my body trembles. The man tied to the chair stirs at the sound of my voice and I cringe as he painstakingly tries to lift his head. But he's drained of energy and it's too much of an effort. _

_"Walk closer,"_

_"Why?" I ask. But the hand shoves me closer. I'm now standing a few feet in front of him._

_"What am I supposed to do?" I cry and turn to him._

_"Don't turn around just keep forward," The man demands. I stiffen and cry harder as I drag my tired feet towards the semi- unconscious man._

_"Touch him," _

_"I can't,"_

_"Touch __**him." **_

_I slowly bring my hand up and watch as the man tries to lift his head with a bit more urgency. As I reach towards the man I see a dark glob on my inner forearm. It's a maze tattoo. I frown but keep my hand reaching when the man yells at me again. When I glance back at the man his head is up and I cry out. _

_"Duke?!" _

_Duke smiles through the pain,"Hey, Lauren, I told you we'd see each other again," He spits out blood and it lands on the floor with a sickening plop. _

_"No! I'm not doing this!" I scream through a waterfall of tears. _

**_"Do it. Touch him," _**

_"I can't. I won't," _

_"If you won't we kill her," And for some reason that made me cry even worse knowing that she'll die as well. _

_"No..." I finalize but a force from behind grabs my hand. I scream and try to resist but he drags me the rest of the way and I claw and punch at his large body and ball my fist. He pinches my hand to open and I begin to scream louder and louder as my palm gets closer and closer to Duke's chest._

_"Duke! Duke! No, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please don't do this! Please!" _

_"Lauren look at me," Duke yells. Our eyes lock and he smiles. His eyes are warm even filled with tears-surprisingly calm. _

_"It's OK," He tells me as my hand is nearly upon him,"It's OK. I just want you to know that I love you. I've always loved-," then he was gone. His body know a pile of dust in he chair around my feet, in his blood and on my hand. I loose it. I scream and cry and my knees give out._

_"Let go of me!" I rage but the man is too strong. The voice who told him to take me here calls out._

_"Good job, now take her to the others." _

I bolt up in a sweat. My body is shaking and I've been crying. I run my hands threw my disheveled hair and gasp at what's on my arm.

The maze tattoo.

I scream.

* * *

**Here is Chapter 7. It took me a good chunk of the day to complete this because I had a dentist appointment and since I have no school tomorrow because of "snow" like today I've had time to complete this. I hope you like the plot twist I threw in there:) It just kind of came to me. **

**Any who I have a few questions for you.**

**1. If you could insert yourself into the Haven Universe as an Oc:**

**-What would your name be?**

**-If you have a Trouble what would it be?**

**-Who would you be close with?(Friends, related to who, lovers etc)**

**-And lastly, Who do you think is better Duke or Nathan and why?**

**2. I am in dire need of a Beta Reader and I have searched for a few, even left messages but none have been replied to. If any of you know anyone or would like to be my Beta Reader can you please let me know as soon as you can. It will help me immensely. Thank you and have a nice night, morning, evening:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**There is a romance scene in this chapter. Not descriptive. I tried to keep it vague so you all could infer what was happening. I hope it doesn't bother any of you... if it does let me know and I'll make it even vaguer- if that's possible. Just wanted to warn you.:) Enjoy.********All the pictures are on my Profile. It might be easier for you to access them there or just go to and search for An Unwanted Gift or Smartlooks. **

**Chapter 8- Poker Game:**

** cgi/set?id=74713594**

* * *

I opened the door to see a smiling Duke and Audrey. I frowned and glanced at my watch it was 6 at night and Duke seemed too sober for just having completed a poker game.

"You wanna let us in?" He asked. I side stepped and allowed them to come in before shutting the door and hugging the over sized sweater tighter. Memories from my nightmare last night came crashing past my eyes as I watched Duke walk into my living room.

"What's up?" I asked as Audrey stood by the couch and Duke rummaged through my fridge.

"Well we're getting ready to play po-," Duke cut Audrey off spinning to me.

"And we need an extra player. Julia was going to come but had to bail." Duke told me smiling.

I sighed.

"I can't play poker that well," I said hoping my excuse would work. Duke raised an eyebrow.

"You've played strip poker before. It's the same deal, just don't take your clothes off," Duke said. I watched Audrey snicker and duck her head.

"Fine. I'll get dressed and meet you over there," I told him as I made my way to my stairs.

"Audrey, I'll see you in a few," I told her. She smiled and left. Duke stayed and followed me upstairs.

"You've been acting odd," He said as he ran a finger over my dusty desk. His brow furrowing.

"Yeah, well I just learned I can explode things to dust with my hands so I've been a bit on edge," I told him. I pulled out a light crop white and black striped tank top, a pair of light shorts and my converses. I quickly grabbed a deep purple cross body and threw it on my bed along with my clothes. Duke just watched me grinning.

"What?" I asked fed up with his starring. He just stayed where he was at, leaning against my door frame, grinning.

"Nothing's blown up," He said. I looked down at my hands and frowned.

"All the more reason for me to hurry up then," I quickly slipped on my clothes threw my phone in my purse, laced up my converses, braided my short hair and pinned it back, and finished with a simple cat eye. I brushed past him and down the stairs but he was quick and his hand clasped tightly around my wrist, stopping me. I spun around and our lips collided. I was on my tiptoes leaning against him. His hands were on my hips pushing me closer. I groaned as he turned me around and laid me down. My back connected with the carpeted stairs and it arched. I gasped as his lips pulled away. Our eyes locked and I smiled.

"I've waited all of three days to do that," He whispered. His breath was labored and I watched him breath as my hips shifted against his. I was careful not to touch his skin with my bare hands.

"Duke, I don't think this is the best-," but my words were cut off by his lips. His hands were hiking up my shirt, unclasping my bra, pulling it over my head. His lips traveled to my neck, his facial hair tickling as they slid to my collar bone.

"Fuck it," I groaned and reached and pulled his shirt over his head quickly tearing off his undershirt as quickly as I could. He hiked my legs around his waist and I shifted against him as he stood up. We crashed into my room eager for each other. Hungry. My back collided with my bed and I scrambled with his pants. Mine were already gone, can't remember how or when. We didn't care that we needed to be somewhere. We didn't care that we had people waiting on us. We ignored our cellphones. They rang continuously.

I cried out and raked my nails down his back, groaning.

His lips sucked my neck and his teeth nipped at my cleavage. His tongue swirled around my breasts. Tasting me. I gasped and moaned. My heart was beating a mile a minute. My body flustered as his hands touched, caressed, squeezed. I returned every loving touch. I made him feel what I had felt. We were ready. A silent nod and we were joined. My legs wrapped around his waist as he moved hard against me. Our lips never leaving each other.

* * *

Spent and tired we laid in each others arms. His hot fingers twirled the end of my braid and I kissed his forearm. My back was against his heaving chest. Our legs intertwined. His other arm was across my waist. Holding me close.

After a few moments of silence he spoke up," Good thing I didn't blow up, huh," He teased pressing his fingers into my inner thigh. I gasped and smiled, nipping at his forearm with my teeth and tongue.

"What? I didn't blow your mind?" I asked switching positions and straddling his lap. His hands went to my hips and mine to his chest. I smiled as he answered. His eyebrows wiggling as I moved slightly against him.

"Not that I recall," Duke smirked. My phone shattered the moment we were having with '500 miles' blaring. I glanced over my shoulder at my bag, which had landed by my bed somehow. Duke caught my lips with his his when I turned back, rolling me onto my back. I laughed and squealed.

"Duke! I have to answer that!" I said between kisses.

"You didn't before," He pointed out.

"Kudos to you for being observant, but I really should," I wiggled from underneath him," answer that," I said as I crawled off the bed. Duke watched as I stumble to a stand and I quickly answered my phone.

"Oh, hey Audrey!" I looked at Duke who was messing with the sheet around his waist. He was slowly pulling them down. I blushed and stammered out a reply.

"We'll be there in fifteen, I'm sorry we got- Duke stop it- we got preoccupied. Julia decided to come after all?" I asked her.

Watching Duke tease me wasn't the best so I turned my back and grabbed my underwear and bra, quickly dressing. I pulled my tank top over my head still listening to Audrey explain how the guys they were playing against were odd but really good at poker.

"And Duke expects me to have a great poker face? My tell is that I smile too much!" I complained checking my reflection in the mirror. I could see Duke followed me and was already dressed. He was pulling my sheets off the bed and putting them into a pile at the end of it.

"OK, yeah we're ready. I'll see you in a bit," I hung up and turned to Duke who was fixing his jean shirts collar. He grabbed his shoes and put them on as I quickly ran my toothbrush over my teeth. I handed him his and grabbed my now dirty sheets taking them downstairs.

"Duke?" I called up the stairs.

He came clambering down the stairs with my phone and purse.

"Ah, you read my mind," I thanked him and set the washer to start in four hours.

"Everyday ,any day," He replied following me out of my house. We took his car over.

When we got to the Cape Rouge everyone was already on board.

"Well this isn't going to be awkward," I told Duke who had taken my hand.

He smiled," It's only awkward if you make it awkward. We just had sex so what? Either tell them that's why we're late or -,"

"I got. Don't say anything,"

I forced a smile when I saw Julia. She was eying us.

"Hey, sorry we're late. Ready to get this poker game started?" Duke greeted.

"We were ready over an hour and a half ago," Julia commented glaring at me.

"Great, that means it's time to play," Audrey said pulling the cards out of her jacket pocket.

I came to know the men as Ezra Colbert and Tobias Blaine. Tobias is dark haired man who is stocky in build and has a lingering eye. Mostly one that stays on my chest for a second too long. Ezra is an awkward guy with curly hair and an agitated way about him. He seems harmless but Tobias on the other hand isn't- at least not while he's ogling my chest.

I sit in between Duke and Julia trying not loose but when ever i think I might have a great chance of winning I'm called out on my crazy smiling. I say I'm out and Julia soon follows throwing her cards on the table in defeat.

"I'm out, I wanna be in but my cards won't let me," She says taking a drink from her beer.

I watch Duke glance at his cards then shift,"I call. How about you Parker?"

Audrey glances at her cards a small smile on her lips.

"Call, raise or cowardly unfold?" Duke questions.

Julia mumbles something to my left and Duke answers her,"Hey!"

"Yeah, his specialty. Alright do I make my own day or do I ruin all of yours," Audrey questions.

"Oh big talk but I don't see a whole lot of action," Duke retorts. I smile and drink my beer.

"Ms. Parker do you have a favorite nut?" Ezra asks.

"Excuse me?" Audrey said.

"I think he means other than Nathan," Duke said. I elbow him in the ribs and he just grins at me. Audrey sends him a glare but Ezra still rattles on.

"Cashews, Almonds, Pecans, Walnuts, Macadamia," Ezra asked. Tobias watches his friend silently before his gaze slinks over to me. I shift and I think Duke returned the gaze because Tobias quickly looks away.

"Why do you want to know?" Audrey asked.

"Uh, a nut says a lot about a person,"

"That it does," Audrey agrees," So uh Pistachio's," She said. We all watch in silence as Ezra explains how a pistachio isn't really a nut. He eventually ends with saying that Audrey has to call. After an awkward reason why she has to call she does.

"Three Jacks," Audrey laid her cards across the table for all to see.

Duke lays his down,"2 pair-Three Jacks! Damn!"

"Audrey," I gasp sitting up with Duke.

"OK, refills?" I ask standing up, collecting Duke and my empty beers. Julia hands me hers and so does Tobias. As I'm getting up Duke calls out Ezra saying he had a full house. Duke immediately asks if he's being hustled and Tobias comes to Ezra's aid explaining how he didn't like winning and taking our money. Ezra nods and agrees that's why he didn't try to win. I roll my eyes and toss the empty beers into the recycling bin before grabbing four cold beers from the fridge. When I come back though Audrey is off to the side on the phone. I hand Julia her beer and set Duke's and mine onto the table before handing Tobias' his.

"Thanks sweetheart," He smiles and pats my butt. I roll my eyes and set the beers down.

"Don't touch her again," Duke said.

"Sorry man, I didn't realize she was yours. I thought that with an ass like- especially in those shorts- was for the taking," Tobias said boldly. Duke stiffens and stands up his fist balled up. Julia says something about not wanting to clean up blood tonight and leaves.

"Duke sit down, don't worry about him," I told him. Duke eventually does saying Tobias wasn't worth it.

Audrey introduces us to her boss, Howard, and asks to use the stateroom. Duke waves them on through and they decide to play another round. I pull my legs up onto the couch and rest my head on the arm, resting my eyes. I'm awakened by Duke speaking loudly. I sit up stretching.

"You called. You called! That would be 10 winning hands in a row. What are you up to?" Duke questioned. I watch Ezra smile and Tobias speak up.

"Easy Duke. It's cool,"

"I don't cheat, but I'm sure I'm going to win this one too," Ezra said. I glance at Duke. His jaw is clenched and his eyes are narrowed.

Duke composes himself," I am going to-,"

"Fold. You're going to fold," Ezra said lightly,"You're going to loose anyway- no need to lose any more money,"

"Or it's a bluff," I told Duke who glances at his cards then down to me then back to the two men in front of us.

"I call," Duke sets his cards on the table confidently. His head held high, probably to not show he's defeated. Ezra does the same.

"Guaahh!" Duke explodes standing up.

"I take it that's bad," I comment.

"I told you, I did," Ezra smiles.

"Yes you did, I got to tell I've never seen a player quite like you before and no offense, I hope I never see one again. I'm out," Dukes said holding out his hand, I gladly take it,"Goodnight,"

"Wait, I'll double what I won into the pot. I'll double it by two. I'll even give you an extra drop- which is also times two," Ezra spoke up.

Duke let's go of my hand and takes a few steps towards the table he laugh and scratches his neck with his thumb confused,"Why would you do that?"

I wait with my arms crossed. When I notice that my tattoo is gone. Way to go Lauren. Glad you decided to notice now. I chuckle to myself but look up in confusion when Ezra speaks.

"You have something I want, uh need. It's, uh, it's important to me. Big time important. Really big, see I've got my reasons, right," Ezra chuckles nervously.

"So, you in?" Tobias questioned.

Duke sits back down and I throw my arms up knowing he's pissed off. And a pissed off Duke is hard to get to bed no matter what you try. I stalk up behind him and rest my hands on the back of the chair.

"Really you guys. We're tired. Why don't you leave and come back tomorrow for whatever it is you want," I offered.

Duke holds out his hands then clasps them back together in irritation,"What do you want?" He questioned calmly.

"Simple to play another round,"

* * *

Duke folds. I sit back in defeat and want this to be over. It's 5 in the morning.

"Unbelievable," Duke said.

"I actually got gooseflesh, a lot of feelings about it actually, I mean tons." Ezra says eerily.

"How nice for you," Duke said. He really doesn't care at this point.

"OK, you won again. I would like to go to bed,"

"I don't think you'll be getting much sleep tonight." Ezra told me. I sit up frowning.

"Oh, why do you say that?"

"Just a feeling. You a screamer or a scratcher?" He questions. I stare appalled.

"Hey!" Duke yells.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked," Ezra nervously said.

"Damn right," Duke retorts. Tobias just looks me up and down before turning back to Duke.

"So, we can collect on that," He gestures to the small pile of money," and then we can be on our way. Far, far away,"

"Finally. A silver lining. Lauren would you care to join me while I fetch this for these boys," Duke asked me standing up.

"Don't want them running off with all our money and half out old-and not useful or expensive furniture," I said. Duke just continuous to look down at me. I get the message and stand up too.

"Company it is," I follow Duke to the back storage room.

"What exactly did you lose?" I asked as he keeps walking towards the back, I never saw what he wrote down on the paper,"

"What?" Duke asked. I raise an eyebrow.

"Oh, uh it was a baseball card,"

I laugh," You don't collect baseball cards."

"I don't but I don't think that's what they came for," He said.

"Then why are we down here? Just tell them you don't have it,"

The door slams shut and locks behind us. I turn to Duke.

"I was afraid that might happen,"

"They locked us down here," I said.

"Way to be observant, Lauren," Duke snaps,"Sorry,"

The boat begins to move and Duke looks up shocked,"Son of a bitch!" He cried walking to the door.

"If you thought that was going to happen why did you-,"

"Let it?"

I nodded my head.

"Believe me it wasn't my first choice, but it did seem better than leaving you alone with them," Duke said.

"What do they want? It sure isn't some baseball card,"

"I don't know what they want," Duke said walking past me towards the wall," but I know what I got," he said pushing lightly on the wall. It opens up and he pulls out two shot guns,"Options,"

* * *

"Great you just keep stashes of weapons around," I said plopping down onto on of the crates.

"In my line of work I have to," He told me. I just look up at him and wave my hand in front of my face, fanning myself.

"It's hot,"

"You're hot? You're in a tank and shorts,"

I glare at Duke and he shuts his mouth.

"I'm not using that gun. So you should just keep it,"

"It's just for scare calm down," Duke told me as he goes back to the wall and pulls out one of the wall panels,"I knew this would come in handy,"

"An escape hatch? In your Storage room?" I questioned from behind him.

He tucks a gun into the back of his pants,"It's a ships hold and yes I do. Put it there myself,"

"Why would you even bother to think of that?"

"Look-,"

"Hello in there," Tobias calls from the hatch,"Gotta say Duke this is really smart," Duke holds the gun to his face but Tobias doesn't falter. Duke pulls the trigger and I cringe but nothing happens.

"So smart," Tobias said as he shut the hatch from the other side. Duke checks the ammo only to see it's empty.

"Took my bullets," He pulls the gun out and quickly checks the chamber,"Took ALL my bullets! How did they know about this? I built it myself. These guys have been one step ahead of me ever since I met them. Which is both annoying and insulting,"

"Just how did you meet them exactly. This is the first time I've ever met them and you said earlier they've been taking your money for weeks."

"A friend introduced us. He said they like to play poker,"

"Did he also say they like to kidnap their opponents, grope their girlfriends and drag them out to the open sea?"

"I'm picking up on your sarcasm. I didn't think this was going to happen, I thought we'd play cards I'd make a little money and a good time would be had by all," Duke told me irritation in his voice.

"Why did your friend not tell the truth about these guys?" I asked.

"I understand your confusion, when I said friend I don't actually mean friend. I mean more like business associate,"

"A trusted one?"

"Trust is flexible in my line of work,"

"Yeah, your whole smuggling gig seems to bite you in the ass a lot doesn't it?"

"You said you were fine this when we started dating and sleeping together,"

"When I wasn't groped by your "buddies" and taken hostage on your boat Duke!" I yelled. He looked taken back and I just turned on my heel and sat on the other side of the room and he eventually took a chair. We sat in silence for about an hour before he began to cock his shot gun out of boredom. The sun was up. I began to pace.

"Are you really just going to sit there?"

Duke holds his gun and shrugs,"I'd join you but I don't know that little dance you're doing,"

"Well if I wasn't panicking and my boyfriend wasn't sitting on his ass I wouldn't be pacing. They're not going to kill us are they?"

Duke had crossed his arms and was glaring at the ground,"They're not going to kill us," He looks up at me," We're no good to them dead,"

"Great," I sarcastically said.

"They didn't come here to play Poker. They must've cased the boat when I was with you. They came back for a box. One that isn't here,"

"Where is it?"

"Where is it indeed,"

"If they insist?"

Duke holds out his hand to make a 'what of it gesture',"Well it wouldn't be the first time,"

"What happened to you?"

Duke frowns," I'm not sure I get your meaning,"

"In High school you said you'd be off doing a million and one things," I told him sitting beside him," how the hell did you end up here?"

"I happen to like it here,"

"This is who you are now? The one who smuggles and acts all bad ass? Or just a petty crook?" I questioned. When we were in school I had a gut feeling he was going to make something of himself but I hadn't realized how wrong I was until now. He's stuck here and doesn't care if he is.

"No. I'm an exceptional crook,"

"You smuggle. You're nothing but a delivery boy,"

"Sweetheart, calling me names isn't going to get us anywhere right now," I stare into his eyes for a few seconds before he looks away listening as the boat groans.

"What is it?"

"Shh!" He holds out a finger to quiet me. He stands up worry all over his face," Do you feel that?"

"Feel what?" Duke moves to the wall behind us placing his hand on it.

"We're starting to list, must've sprung a leak, my boat is leaking,"

I look around as I feel the boat groan and shift under my feet.

"If someone doesn't fix it we sink,"

I freeze. We're going to sink? And I just said all those things to Duke? Shit Lauren way to be girlfriend of the year.

The door opens up and Tobias and Ezra stalk in. I immediately stand up and Duke pushes me behind him. But Tobias grabs for Duke who weaves and punches him in the eye. Tobias groans in pain and reaches out towards me. I step back quickly and Duke jumps to my rescue but catches a clean punch to the nose and stumbles back. And Ezra holds a gun to me and ties my hands so when Duke is ready to throw the next punch he doesn't. Tobias and Ezra quickly tie him to a chair and Tobias does a number on him.

"Stop it!" I scream as Duke takes another punch to the face.

"It's OK Lauren, it doesn't hurt all that badly," Duke reassured me. Tobias throws another punch.

"Duke, just tell them where there box is,"

"It's not there box," Dukes said shaking his head.

"My arms getting a little tired,where's the box," Tobias questioned. His voice gruff. Duke spit the excess blood from his mouth before addressing him.

"Now, what box?"

You- you're angry," Ezra stated holding the gun at Duke,"You shouldn't be. That's bad for your blood pressure among other things,"

"As a matter of fact you stealing my boat and taking my friends and girlfriend hostage is what's bad for my blood pressure. But thanks for asking," Duke stated. Ezra awkwardly jerks the gun back to me as I stand there and watch Duke. Tobias throws another punch catching him off guard.

"I don't care 'cause I've gotten a little bored,"

"Yeah, me too," Duke taunted.

"Take him back on deck," Tobias said,"Leave her," He pointed at me. I shifted uncomfortably wishing I'd worn something else. But it's supposed to be high 80's today so why the hell not...this is why the hell not.

Duke immediately becomes serious. His voice deepens with authority," You touch her," Tobias holds a gun to his head and Duke glares at it not faltering a bit,"and I start to take this personally,"

Tobias pushes Duke out of the chair and he falls to the floor I rush to his side.

"Duke!"

"I'm OK, your hand thing might want to kick in soon. If he touches you in the slightest. I'll kill him." Duke says as Ezra pulls him to his feet.

"Come here!" Tobias beckoned furiously. When I didn't move, however he grabs me roughly by the arm and throws me into the chair.

I try to stop shaking but he notices and kneels beside me.

"Scared?"

"Go to Hell!" I spit.

"Hmm, you've got a mouth on you. I like it. You know I don't think you like your boyfriend up there too much, I saw the way you looked at me last night," His hand rested on my knee as he spoke.

"I think you've confused lust with disgust," I state.

His brow furrows and his eyes darken. Tobias' hand strikes me hard forcing me from my chair. I cry out.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I scream at him.

He kneels beside me and grabs me roughly by the hair. Tears roll down my cheeks and I scream as he pulls me up by my hair and throws me against the boxes before situating me into my seat again.

"Stay here," He demanded before leaving me in locked in the room I haven't left in over three hours.

"Where else would I go shit head?"

* * *

Water begins to flow under the door and curse under my breath. I should've taken those swimming lesson when I was 12 but didn't want to listen to my older brother. I hope Dukes alright.

My hands begin to burns and I laugh in relief as they begin to vibrate. I blow off my restraints and cry out in victory.

"You stupid hand trouble! Glad to see you wanted to start working now!" I say as I head towards the door. I wrap my hands in my shirt before pulling it hands stop vibrating and I calm my breathing. It doesn't budge so I spin around and head to the escape hatch. I follow what Duke had done earlier and it opens. I quickly climb out and quietly evade anyone. I spot Audrey in the Helm.

"Audrey!"

She spins around," Lauren thank god you're OK," She pulls me into a hug and I nod in agreement.

"You're bleeding," She wipes away the blood on my eyebrow.

"Thanks,"

"Where's Duke?" She asked me.

"They took him on deck,"

We make our way out to the deck careful not to be spotted. Duke is tied to a chair and his face brightens when he sees us. I run ahead of Audrey and pull Dukes hands from his restraints.

"Well well it's the cavalry,you know I always saw them coming to get me not rescue me,"

"Shut up Duke," I say quietly as I work on his ties.

"How'd you get out?"

"My hands did all the work. And the escape hatch," Duke pulls his arms free and I stand up as he does. He pulls me into a tight we pull apart we crouch to the ground next to Audrey.

"Cool poker game those guys rock!" She said sarcastically.

"Yeah, they didn't come here for Poker. They came here for something that I had hidden very, very well. But somehow Ezra figured it out,"

"I think that's his thing, I think that's why he's so all over the place. He can figure out what people are going to do,"

"I knew it! I knew it. I knew it and I'm just saying, so what he's like some kind of mind reader or something?" Duke asked.

"That explains if he asked why I was a screamer or a scratcher," I mumbled.

"No, he's not quite a mind reader. I think that he can tell where you're going to go and what you're going to do, but it's just- it scrambles his brain a lot," Audrey told us.

"That's why he's so jumpy," I said.

"Exactly," Audrey told me.

"So how do you beat a guy who always knows what's the next move is?" Duke asked looking out for Ezra and Tobias.

"I'm not sure, but I think I've got something," Audrey told us.

I smile,"Do tell,"

Duke grabs Audrey's arm,"Oh, uh, by the way my boat is sinking, so you just may wanna factor that in,"

"Yeah, no problem,"

* * *

Audrey and I hide behind some boxes a few feet from Duke who ventures towards the main deck, where we played poker at.

He mumbles a few things to the Buddha before whistling.

"Hey! How'd he get loose Ezra?" Tobias questions.

"I don't know," Ezra weakly stated.

Duke holds his hands up and shakes them,"Abracadabra,"

"You know you forgot to actually escape there Houdini," Tobias said.

Duke holds out a hand,"Hey, don't come any closer!"

"Why not?"

"Because," Dukes takes his shirt off,"Wah- wah,"striking a karate pose and he spins around. His hands come together in a single clap before he begins to dance.

"Wahh-huhh," Duke strikes the iconic karate pose," I've got moves that Ralph Macchio, the karate kid himself, could never dream of." He points at Ezra who seems to be in pain trying to concentrate on Duke's mind.

"And James Brown for that matter!"

Tobias begins to panic," What's happening Ezra?"

"I don't know, I don't know! It's like his head is totally blank!There's nothing there!"

"Hey! Now that's just not nice!," Duke repeated.  
"Tie him up! Tie him up!"

"You tie him up man! For all I know he's got a gun under that crazy," Ezra said.

"Why don't I just shoot him?" My heart quickens but Audrey is quick.

"Whoa,whoa,whoa,whoa,whoa! Now that's harsh I don't even have a gun! I'm unarmed!"

"Now Duke, I need you to do exactly what I say. And don't think. Strip,"

I gasp and Audrey looks at me smiling.

When Duke hears it he looks up at the sky. Annoyed. Confused.

"All right, look-look see," He pulls his grey tank over his head,"See? Nothing OK?" He pulls his pants down,"Happy? Nothing! No gun!But I heard Officer Parker on the other hand is armed. And she loves shooting bad guys," Ezra spins to look behind him.

"Ez?"

"Uhh,"

"Underwear too. You need to get Ezra off balanced," Audrey tells Duke. "Not happening," I whispered to Audrey.

"I'm not doing that!" Duke yells.

"What's happening?" Tobias Questioned again.

"I don't understand- I don't understand!"

I take the mic from Audrey and speak into it.

"It's funny how your life just passes before your eyes in a moment like this,"

Ezra mumbles some more.

"I never learned to saddle a horse!"

"I've never eaten cottage cheese!"

"I never learned how to do the electric slide!"

"I don't know what's happening, Tobias! What's happening?"

He's way off his rocker.

Duke hits his chest where his heart is and screams loudly,"I NEED A HUG!"

"Get away you lunatic!" Tobias yells.

Duke spins to the ocean,"Look, Egg!" And Audrey and I jump into action.

Momentarily confused, Tobias lets his guard down and Duke kicks him square in the chest. He quickly grabs the gun and backs up.

Audrey yells at Ezra to put the gun down and he drops it to the deck.

"They were telling him what to do! That's why I couldn't read him,"

"Thanks for the insight!" Tobias said from the floor. I smile serves him right.

"OK, you can put your clothes back on," Audrey told Duke who looks at her then to me and sees how I'm looking at him. He replied with,"I'm good thanks,"

* * *

Duke eventually puts his clothes back on. He then checks me for and cuts and sees that I have a small bruise forming on my eyebrow he takes it upon himself to beat the shit out of Tobias. Audrey, I and Howard stay in the Helm and navigate the boat back to Haven while he enacts his revenge. We eventually get to the dock where Chief is waiting for us. Two officers take the men and put them in the back of the cop car.

"What happened there?" Chief asked.

"He fell," Duke said. In all honesty he did. He fell out after Duke beat him. The Chief doesn't seem to but it,"A lot,"

"Rough seas?" He questioned.

"Looks good to me,"

Nathan comes over and tells Audrey it's good to see she's OK.

"Anybody mind telling me what that was about?" Howard asked.

"Small towns just a little dispute that had to be handled,right?" Duke said looking at me.

"Right, all over a baseball card if you can believe that," I hear Duke chuckle and I glanced at him. He was smiling at me.

Audrey walked away after Howard asked for a full report.

"You OK?" Duke asked me.

"I'm fine,"

"I'm sorry about all this," He told me.

I nod my head," Yeah, you should be. I'm going home to take a shower. Then I'll come and help your with the boat,"

"OK, Lauren,"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you,"

I frown," For what?"

"Sticking by the Delivery boy," He smirks.

"Well, what else would I be doing? You're fun,"

He tosses me his keys and I quickly leave towards my house.

A fun that seems to get more and more dangerous as we stay together during of these crazy happenings.

* * *

**So, I really liked some of Julia's dialogue and decided to keep it but switch it up so Lauren could say it. I hope you enjoy this chapter:) I can't wait to get to Season two! Almost there!:) Review and all that glory!:) **


	9. Chapter 9

**I have decided to jump to Season 2 Episode 1 since I'm too excited for it! I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it:) Let me know what you think and what you're excited to see or want to see in the upcoming chapters:)This is a long one so bare with me. If they're getting too long let me know and I'll try to condense them or split them if you all want me to. I want to also acknowledge my very talented Beta Reader Midnight Angel414 for doing what she does best:)********All the pictures are on my Profile. It might be easier for you to access them there or just go to and search for An Unwanted Gift or Smartlooks. **

**Chapter 9-**

** cgi/set?id=74715117**

* * *

"Why are we here?" I grumble as I wrap my coat tighter around me while Duke and I venture up the path to the Church.

"I told you, he called me and said he wanted to talk," Duke told me as we passed a little boy playing in the rain that was left over from last night's showers.

"Because we can't deny the all mighty Ed Driscoll," I said with venom in my words. Ed Driscoll was the one who came to me after my mother's suicide. He had told me that I was, in a way, to blame. How could I go into the military after my mother had lost everyone she loved to war? Then he kindly said he's stay and pray with me. He would show up and discourage me, glare and say things behind my back. I left a year after that. I honestly don't want to see him.

"Don't worry, he called me. I'll be sure to not let him say anything to you," Duke said smiling. He put his arm around me and we walked the rest of the way. I heard a door shut and I glanced up. Driscoll was grinning and walking towards us. I steeled myself.

"Mr. Crocker, Ms. Wilson, it's good to see you both," his eyes land on me and I glance away. "It's good to see you docking in the door of The Good Shepard," he opened his door like he wanted us to come in.

"You said it was important," Duke questioned.

"It is, come in." The reverend waved us in but I shook my head no. Duke noticed my rising discomfort and spoke up.

"Nah, I think we'll talk on the outside for now,"

"Okay, I'll get right to it then. I've been thinking a lot about your dad, now he and I were quite close. He was brave, he was just, and he stood with the righteous," Reverend said. I raised an eyebrow and glanced over my shoulder when I saw a flash of yellow. The little boy was still playing with his boat. I turned back to the Reverend.

"That doesn't sound like him," Duke said smugly.

"He understood the struggle that we face here. And unfortunately he was one of the casualties," the Reverend's beady eyes slid past Duke's shoulder to land on me for a second.

"My father drowned at sea. I was there," Duke confessed. I had never known that. "Why don't you just tell me what you want,"

"Reverend, we don't have time for games," I spat. His eyes landed on me and I swear if looks could kill I'd be dead twice.

"I want to protect our town, I want to help the both of you."

Duke grinned and nodded his head. "Okay, tell me about this symbol." Duke unfolded the piece of paper we had found with the tattoo on it. I still haven't told anybody of my dream or that thing showing up on my arm then disappearing. He eyed the paper with no emotion. No indication he knew it.

"When I know where you both stand I'll be happy to answer any of your questions."

"If you knew me as well as you're pretending to, then you'd know I stand only for me," Duke answered.

"And you're an idiot to even think for a second, that I'd even consider helping you," I told the Reverend.

"Arghh! Help! Help!"

We spun around to see the little boy struggling with his arm in the sewer. Duke rushed ahead but I froze. The image of seeing him reminded me of the movie IT and I was terrified of Clowns. But I shook my fear away and ran to them.

"Kid, you okay?" Duke asked frantically as he reached for him. Duke helped the boy up, pulling his arm from the sewer only to reveal his arm red with blood.

"Oh my God!" I gasped. Duke, seeing the blood, knelled down beside him searching for an open wound.

"Are you hurt? Where are you bleeding from?"

"It's okay, it's not me," the boy said.

"Not you?" I questioned.

"It's..." He glanced down at the flowing water. Our gazes followed. It was deep red, blood.

"What the hell?" Duke said. He looked up at me and we both glanced at Driscoll. Then the sprinklers came on and they began to spew blood everywhere. Duke stood up and walked over to me. I motioned for the boy to come also and he pulled out his cell phone dialing three numbers.

"You calling the police?" Driscoll questioned.

Duke moved away from us to address the man, pointing out to the sprinklers. "That blood is coming from your plumbing. So yeah, I'm calling the police."

"In Haven the police aren't the answer. To anything," Driscoll said. I looked at him knowing he was right, they could hardly make sense of half the things that were happening. The only two who knew anything were Audrey and Nathan. The Reverend left telling us the boy lived down the street. We took the boy home and explained to his surprised mother that it was food dye. She thanked us for bringing him home and offered us a plate of cookies, since it was his birthday the other day and they had extras. I tried to refuse but she insisted. I held the plate of chocolate chip cookies on my lap while Duke drove us back to my place.

* * *

I slammed the plate onto my counter, not caring if it would crack.

"Whoa, Lauren, don't hurt the comfort food."

"I can't believe he would think that I, of all people, would even consider taking his side!" I angrily said. Duke shrugged off his coat and laid it on the kitchen table. He sighed and ran his hand through his growing locks.

"He's desperate, reaching out for support."

"Desperate for what? And that blood? What the hell was that?" I asked.

"I don't know. The police said they'd look into it." Duke walked over to the discarded plate of cookies and pulled back the clear wrapping. "Ah, they smell good."

I glared at him but told him to pass me one.

"That's the spirit! Don't let a stupid guy in a Church and a little blood sprinkler get you down."

I laughed. " Duke, we really should call Audrey and Nathan.

He stopped chewing and then dropped off his face. " I know."

A loud bang caused us to jump.

"What the hell was that?" I asked going to the window. I pulled back my blue curtains to see large objects falling from the sky. People outside rushed about while covering their heads.

"They're frogs," Duke said from behind me. I looked up at him as he was looking down at the street. Dozen of frogs were scattered around, a dozen more kept falling. I shut the blinds and spun around.

"We need to get to the station. We have to find Audrey and Nathan," I said rushing past him to the door. As I opened it he reached out and shut it.

"We really should wait till the sky stops raining frogs," Duke said gesturing to all the banging.

To pass time we watched old cartoons in the living room, passing the plate of cookies between us until they were gone.

"I noticed earlier that you froze when the boy was yelling for help," Duke said looking at me.

"Yeah, it's not that I didn't want to help- I just couldn't move. It was way too similar to IT," I told him flipping the channel to another stupid cartoon.

"IT? The Clown movie?" Duke chuckled. "You're afraid of clowns!"

"Yes, I can't stand them okay? You better not try to scare me or I will hurt you Duke," I said half jokingly. He just smiled smugly and shook his head.

"What do you think is causing it to rain frogs?" I asked, changing the subject and getting up to stick the now empty plate into the dishwasher.

"Tornadoes?" Duke said over the roar of the television.

"In Haven?"

He just raised his arms signaling he had no clue.

"I think it stopped so we better head to the station." I turned on the dishwasher and he turned off the TV. Frogs were scattered everywhere. In the gutters, the lawn, the neighbors tree house.

"This is disgusting," I murmured as I stepped over frogs, grimacing and trying not to squish any. Duke just walked normally crushing them under his large feet.

"Don't tell me your scared of frogs too now, Lauren."

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny."

We stopped at an accident half way to the station. Glad to see Audrey and Nathan, we quickly walked over to them.

"What's more dangerous? Drinking and driving or bugs and driving?" Duke asked as Stan escorted a women who was wearing a similar suit to Audrey's when we first met her.

"At least I know why you didn't return my calls," Duke said pointing to Nathan. Nathan just smiled slightly and responded.

"I have about a thousand reason to not return your calls," Nathan said turning to walk away.

"How about blood? Running down the street in front of The Good Shepard?" I asked. That made Nathan turn around.

"When was that? Was that today?" Audrey asked scribbling it down into her notes.

"Hi, Audrey. Yeah," Duke said,"About an hour or two ago. And the best part-wait for it- it was coming from sprinklers."

"It was a bit creepy if you ask me," I told them. Nathan smiled at me.

"Blood, frogs..."

"Gnats," Nathan finished Audrey's sentence.

"Wait, those are gnats?" I asked looking at the two cars covered in bugs. I shuddered. That was gross.

"What do gnats, frogs, and blood all have in common?" I asked looking up at Duke. He was starring out into the crowd at an African American woman with a red scarf.

"Duke?" I asked as I watched the woman look at Duke then look at me.

"What the hell is she doing here?" He asked.

"Duke? Who is she?" Duke broke his concentration and looked down at me. I frowned at him.

"No, I uh..." He glanced back up but the woman was gone. He turned around searching, confused.

"Duke?" I asked again.

"Never mind. You know what I've gotta go but, um, blood, sprinklers." He began to back away from us, raised a hand with a thumbs up and smiled. "Good luck with this."

"Duke!" I called after him but he was already out of earshot and driving away.

I turned back around frustrated. Audrey and Nathan looked at me curious.

"What is his problem?" Audrey asked me.

"Guess he doesn't like bugs," Nathan said.

"Yeah, he must really hate them to just leave me here." I pulled out my phone and dialed his number as the two cops ventured away to talk.

"I'm not here so try again," the automatic voice mail dinged and I cursed and hung up. Who was that woman? I tired again but I got his voice mail again.

"Dammit Duke."

* * *

I took a taxi to the harbor and told them to wait before I hurried to Dukes boat as fast I could. I still had my phone glued to my ear trying to get a hold of him but once again it went to voice mail. Why the hell would he react that way and then leave me? What did that woman have to do with him leaving? Then it dawned on me, he knew her. He knew her- she's Evie. I walked faster down the pier. His boat in view.

When I reached them he was speaking to her. She was in his chair smiling up at him.

"Duke? What the hell was that? You just left me there!" I said angrily as I stood beside him. I glared at the woman who smiled bitterly in return.

"Lauren, hey..." Duke greeted awkwardly.

"Care to introduce me to her?" I asked bitterly, crossing my arms. I eyed her suspiciously.

"Lauren Wilson, Evidence Ryan," he said.

"It's nice to meet you Lauren."

"Same here," I said coldly. This was the woman he had some big secret with. He never even told me about her.

"Evie, what do you want?" Duke asked shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Why do I have to want something?"

"Because you're lips are moving," Duke smugly stated. I glanced at her and she pursed her lips in annoyance and stood up smiling, amused.

"Maybe," she circled him watching me from the corner of her eye as she did. "I wanted to see you. Maybe I missed you."

Duke shook his head. "That's not why you're here. Just out of curiosity how did you know that I would still be in Haven?"

"What are you still doing in Haven," she asked smiling, flirting.

"You should leave," Duke told her calmly.

She crept closer to him and Duke looked at me from over her head. His eyes sad and his brows together. I was angry- they were saying so much but none of it made any sense. They obviously have a history but to what extent? Why is she even here. Evie stepped closer and closer until she was fiddling with the chains of his necklaces. He grabbed her hand and pulled it away.

"Stop." She must have tried to hold his hand because he pulled it away quickly.

"It's been three years, Duke. You can't possibly still be mad."

"As a matter of fact, I can be."

"Maybe I came to make it up to you," she said touching his chest again.

"Yeah, I don't think so."

She eventually walked away from him but turned around again. "There's a job," she said.

Duke seemed annoyed. "Well, Evie whatever it is..." He couldn't have stressed it more.

"I'm going to come back when you're in a better mood," she said. "And showered."

I couldn't stand here and stay silent any longer.

"I don't know who the hell you are but he's not interested. So leave," I said stepping up beside Duke. She raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth to say something but shut it and smiled once again. If she smiles one more time I'm going to slap it off her face.

She finally left and I turned to Duke.

"What the hell, Duke? Care to fill me in?"

He sighed and grunted running his hand over his face roughly before smelling under his arm.

"I should shower," he said walking away.

"Duke! Don't you walk away from me!"

He spun around. " I don't want to talk about it," he said heading inside.

"You never want to fucking talk about! I'll just go to her for answers then!" I yelled. He came storming back out.

"Don't go talk to her Lauren. She will only lie to you."

"At least she's telling me something. Go take your shower Duke," I said, turning on my heel and walking away. Tears stung my eyes as I ran back to the taxi. I needed to stay busy or my hands were going to act up again so I told the driver to drop me off at the Grey Gull.

* * *

"Lauren, there was a spill in the back," Trevor told me.

"Yeah, I got it." I turned to leave but Duke walked in. Our eyes locked for a brief second before I quickly retreated to the back. After I finished cleaning the spill and the glasses, I came back out to see Duke fixing something outside on the balcony and Evie sauntering her way towards him. Their conversation was brief and I averted my attention to the glass I suddenly had to clean when Duke walked back in. He told Trevor the light should work now and then he stopped at the bar. I could feel his eyes on me.

"What do you want Duke?"

"I can't order a drink?"

"No, you can but that actually means you have to ask for it. I'm not a mind reader," I told him setting the glass down and pouring him the original.

He grinned at me as he downed half the drink in one gulp.

Sighing he set it down. "What do you want to know?"

I looked at him and scoffed, "You're actually going to tell me now? You were in no hurry before she arrived, but now all of a sudden, you need to tell me? I don't want to know anything. Not anymore. Not when you know you're in hot water." I stacked a few more glasses and washed down the bar and grabbed my coat. I slipped on the light sweater and exited the bar.

"You're leaving?" he asked.

"My shift's over," I said simply.

"Lauren," he called out and his fingers wrapped around my arm turning me back to him.

"Let go. Duke, let me go," I said.

"No, not when I need to talk to you," he said trying to look me in the eye.

I huffed and sighed glaring up at him. "Speak."

"You heard her, it's been over for three years. I have no more feelings for her. None."

I saw Evie standing in the doorway, watching us smugly.

"Yeah, well she doesn't seem to get the memo. Fix it," I stated and walked away.

I ended up walking home. But the sky grew dark and the sun vanished in minutes. This was not on the weather channel this morning.

"What the hell?" I pulled out my phone and called the only person that came to mind.

"Duke? Where are you?"

"Oh, look who wants to be nice to me now."

"Duke, I need you to come get me," I said turning around as the dark grew darker. If that was even possible. I made sure to stay off the street not wanting to be struck by a confused driver.

"I can't."

"Why not? The sky just darkened like someone threw a blanket over the sun. I can't see where I'm going. I need you to come get me."

"I'm with Nathan and Audrey, where looking for T.J-."

"He just passed me about five minutes ago."

"Okay, I'll let Nathan know. We'll be there in a few."

Nathan's blue jeep slowed to a stop beside me five minutes later. Audrey rolled down her window. "Need a lift?"

"I did call you guys," I said opening the door. A women with brown hair slid over. I looked at Duke and climbed in.

"Who's she?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it," Audrey told me.

The woman grunted and strained a smile but didn't say anything.

"Duke said T.J passed you about five minutes before you called?" Nathan asked driving down the street slowly.

"Yeah, he was pretty frantic. Don't know why, but right after he passed this happened," I told him gesturing out the window.

"Looks like we're close," he said.

"So this is the plague? Just like in the bible?"

"Looks that way," Duke told me.

We eventually arrived to where we were headed to. A group of people were forming outside, looking at the sky or walking on the side of the roads. I recognized a silhouette even before I left the vehicle. Reverend Driscoll was standing in front of T.J's house holding his Bible. We all piled out of the car. Duke tried to stay beside me but I stayed next to Audrey and the mystery woman.

"Why are you here?" Nathan demanded.

"I'm here to help," the Reverend said.

"We need to evacuate this area."

"Perhaps our prayers will be answered and all this will end," Driscoll tried.

"I need to get all these people out of here, now," Nathan told him. I could tell he was trying to hide his aggravation. HE seemed jumpy about something earlier.

"They're here to pray for God's mercy and his forgiveness. And if you love Haven, Nathan you'll join us."

Nathan continued to hold his gaze on Driscoll but gave commands for everyone to vacate the area.

"They're not going anywhere," Driscoll threatened.

"Nathan, we don't have time for this," Audrey said as she and the other woman walked passed I went to follow but Duke pulled me back.

"Stay here. We're going to need all the help we can get," he said. I stayed back and watched Audrey and the woman run into the house quickly.

The Rev sputtered out prayers and the people came in closer. Nathan moved away and came over to us.

"When's the next plague?" I asked.

"Should be soon," Nathan answered.

"What is the next plague?"

"Death of the first born son," I looked at him eyes wide then to Duke who shook his head.

"We won't let anything happen to you, Nathan, I promise." I rested my hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. He smiled sadly at me. They sky began to lighten up and I sucked in a breath. Duke got ready and Nathan grabbed my hand. He fell immediately and I cried out as I was taken with him. The Rev came out of nowhere and grabbed a hold of his collar holding him up telling him no. He was gasping for breath. Trying so hard to breath but nothing was happening. He was suffocating and we could do nothing about it.

"Nathan you're going to be all right, remember I promised?" I told him grabbing his hand and squeezing tighter. Then as fast it had came it had gone. Nathan gasped for air and breathed it in. I smiled and the Rev stood up and Duke came over helping him up. He released his hold on my hand and said thank you. I told him I'd do it again.

The Rev approached Nathan. They exchanged a few words before Duke stepped in and I stopped him.

"He's not worth it," I told him.

"This is a war Nathan, on evil, on sin. Now I was hoping you'd three join me, but you refuse me Nathan. So you may not wish to choose a side but sooner or later a side will choose you. And Lauren, you already know which side to choose, don't you?" I held his steady gaze and frowned.

"Until then, be careful of who you keep. The lamb," his gaze fell on me again. "Will never lie down with the lion." And with that he walked away probably feeling as if he had accomplished something.

"What a dick," I said.

"What the hell is he talking about?" Duke asked us as Audrey and the woman in the suit joined us.

"Aw, come on," Duke complained. I looked to see Evie walking over to us. My jaw clenched and I glared at her. Hoping she'd feel the death glares and actually die. Or get sick and leave.

"Bug infestations, schizophrenic weather, how do you keep the tourist away?" she asked Duke. "Oh, hi Lauren." She waved at me and I just rolled my eyes. Everyone was starring at her now wondering who the hell she was.

"Nathan, Audrey this is Evie," Duke said nonchalantly.

Evie glanced at me before speaking. "Evie Crocker."

My mouth fell open and I looked to Duke who was trying not to look at me. Tears welled up and I choked them back and opened my mouth hoping my voice wouldn't crack. But Audrey got to it first.

"You have a sister?" she asked skeptically. Duke rubbed the back of his neck and sighed stealing a glance at me before answering. "Unfortunately, I do not have a sister."

"No, I'm Duke's wife," Evie said happily all the while her eyes never left me.

"Wife?" Audrey asked.

"Wife?" Nathan repeated.

"Wife." I stated as tears rolled down my cheeks. Duke's head snapped to me and his face fell.

"Oh, you never told them about me? Not even Lauren?"

Duke glared at her and turned to everyone. "Could you please excuse us for a moment." He roughly shoved her away. and I watched sadly as everyone turned to me.

"I-uh-I would like to go home please. Nathan, take me home," I said as I walked with my arms wrapped around my body. Walking right past Duke and his _wife._


	10. Chapter 10 Roots dig in

** First, I wanted to apologize for not updating fro a bit. College applications are a tough nut and passing math is a bit consuming, but here is chapter 10. I had went on ahead without sending it to my beta reader mainly because I was itching to get it out here for you to read. So, if they're any thing I missed when i checked it over please let me know! I also have all of Lauren's outfits I described in the chapters. I'll post the links at the beginning of every chapter!:) Hope you enjoy this and tell me what you think of her outfits:)********All the pictures are on my Profile. It might be easier for you to access them there or just go to and search for An Unwanted Gift or Smartlooks. **

**Chapter 10-Roots:**

** cgi/set?id=74778655**

* * *

"Lauren, are you sure you want to be here now?" My good friend, Moira asked. I looked up from the table I had set a vase of flowers on.

"Yeah, you are getting married tomorrow, why would I not want to be here?" I asked her smiling and wiping my slight damp hands on my gray cardigan. It was thick and added some warmth to this chilly spring morning. I mentally kicked myself for wearing this navy blue and floral spring dress on such a breezy morning. The lawn was damp and seeping through my navy blue flats. I brushed my hair from face.

"I mean is a wedding some place you should be spending most of your time- you know since you just found out about his wife?" She asked with a heavy voice, hoping she had not stepped over her boundaries.

"I'm staying busy. You are getting married tomorrow, I am not going anywhere!" I told her my smile vanishing when she nodded and was pulled aside by her Aunt. Her Aunt Beverly ran after me next when I ventured to the kitchen to get lemonade.

"Lauren?"

"Yes?" She smiled sweetly at me.

"The people who are supplying the wine should be here soon. When they get here can you show them where to put it, dear/" She asked.

"Um, yeah I can do that. Where exactly would that be?" I asked looking around the kitchen.

She laughed nervously, "Oh, store some in the fridge then the rest can be taken down to the cellar," She told me pointing to the door by the stairs. I nodded and gave her a warming smile.

"I believe this is them," She said happily as the two people I did not want to see walked into the kitchen. Evie was carrying a large box of red wine, and Duke was pushing a cart of both.

"Lauren," He said surprised. Evie glared and forced a smile.

"Mr. and Mrs. Crocker," I said through a strained smile. Duke's face seemed to tense but Aunt Beverly spoke up.

"Crocker? I do not remember booking you. I will be right back, Lauren take care of this will you?" She said quickly hurrying off to find Moira.

"Here ya go, Evie," I said opening the fridge for her. It was stocked with fruits and vegetables and a few extra trial cakes.

"There's no room," She obviously stated.

"I'm sure you will find room," I bitterly stated heading to the cellar. I did not hear Duke behind me so I turned to him. He was still standing there starring at me.

"You coming?" I snapped. He quickly snapped into action.

I leaned against the door tapping my foot as he unloaded the last box.

"You don't have to babysit me, Lauren," He said as he placed the last bottle of wine in its place.

"Maybe I do. You aren't even on the catering list, Duke. What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm trying to find out more about the box we found! Someone here may know," He told me not reacting to the anger in my voice. But I pressed on.

"And bringing her was, what incentive? Play the married card? Get more sympathy because people might think, oh he is married to such a nice woman no way he could be a crook?" I retorted.

He frowned at me and closed the ten feet gap I had made sure we had.

"If that what it takes to keep me alive I am willing to deal those cards," He had taken just three steps more and was standing in front of me now. I could smell the musk of his body wash and sweat. I tensed at his close quarters but watched him closely.

"Lauren, I'm sorry, the passed week I've been racking my brain for clever things to say to get you back, but I got nothing," he confessed. Tears pricked my eyes.

"Nothing clever to say? Not like you, Duke,"

He groaned,"Lauren, you're not taking me seriously. I've been going crazy for days. Hoping when I saw you the words would just spill out and fix everything, but now that I'm here I don't know what to say. I've already apologized a thousand times,"

"I know your messages are still on my voice mail," I told him. He smirked, but it didn't last long.

I sighed," Actions speak louder than words," I told him. Then he kissed me. His warm large hands cupped my face. I willed my eyes not to flutter shut but when they did and I felt myself return his affection I stepped out of the embrace.

"I love you. Lauren, it's always been you," He told me. His voice wavering when he realized I was angry.

"Duke, that was not what I meant by actions speak louder than words. You can't expect me to come back when clearly something is still there among you two. You married her for Christ sake she still believes you love her. I believe it too, because if you didn't you would have told me the moment her name left your mouth that night. And in all honesty I only have the one emotion for you right now and it isn't love," I told him spinning on my heel. I needed to get out of here. The tears I was holding back nearly spilled over when he spun me around. I starred at his face. It was hurt and filled with regret.

"I really did it this time, didn't I?" He asked sadly letting my hand go.

"Yes, Duke, you did," I hurried the stairs not looking back. Wiping my face with my sleeve when I shut the door behind me and leaned against it I was breathing heavily.

"Lauren?" I looked up to see Moira.

"Oh, hey," I walked towards her trying to smile.

"have you seen my dad?" She asked.

"Um, no not since earlier,"

She frowned at took a closer look at me, "Have you been crying?"

The cellar door opened behind me and Duke came out carrying the cart. He stopped and looked at the both of us.

"Ladies," he greeted without a smile and walked past us.

"Oh, Lauren," Moira pulled me into her arms, "Come on let's go raid the fridge. There might still be some cake samples left,"

"I'm going to help Peter, ok?" Moira told me as she wiped her hands, "You going to be ok?"

I nodded. She gave my shoulder a squeeze before going out back. I shoved the last of the cake into my mouth and cleaned off my plate. Once outside I noticed Duke and Evie were talking to Aunt Beverly and she had the box in her hands. I sat down at a table and fiddled with the flowers I had set up. When I looked up Duke was looking at me. I held his gaze then looked away. A shrill scream echoed throughout the all glanced around confused until we saw a frantic Moira. She was bewildered when she reached Peter. Collapsing into his arms screaming that her father was dead. Scared and realized they probably weren't going to get paid now most of the caterers and servants left.

Aunt Beverly sat Moira down at my table. I didn't want to suffocate her so I held her hand.

"Ok, it's not safe here, alright. We need to stick together and we're going to caravan out of here. Chris is going to check the barn. I'm going to check the house," Audrey said coming from the woods. I was glad and surprised to see her even more surprised when she said that Chris was here and not Nathan.

"Wait, where's Ron's body?" Peter asked.

"That's not important right now,"

"Well, it's important to me-us," Peter corrected.

"Why? Why is it so important to you, Peter?" Moira asked her fiancee.

"What?" He questioned.

"Do you have something to hide?" She asked.

"Of course not!"

"What is it? Did dad say no?"

"Yes, but it's not - it's not why I asked,"

She was standing up now.

"Oh, OK so you killed him so you could beg from my Aunt Beverly yourself?" She raged.

"No, how could you say that!" Peter seemed truly taken back by his fiance's word. Moira pushed Peter and stood up ready to intervene when needed.

"I knew you were greedy Peter, but that's just crazy," She accused.

"I didn't kill him, he's dead and I didn't get anything, so how is that good for me?" He stated angrily.

I stifled a laugh. Idiot.

"Oh god I hate you!" Moira yelled. I watched Audrey look around cautiously.

"Be quiet-just be quiet!" She hollered. You could hear the movement of something big and the ground began to shake. One of the servant, Becky I believe, tried to run. She mad it to her door of her van before large roots slithered from the trees. She barely had time to open her door when the roots wrapped around her legs and pulled her into the woods. We all watched in shock as she disappeared and dozens more roots began to slither from the woods.

"OK, everybody to the barn!" Audrey ordered. I helped Aunt Beverly and quickly followed. Duke was close behind hand in hand with Evie. He glanced at me snatching his hand away before slamming the door shut.

"What the hell is going on out there?" Chris asked.

"Listen, you all just need to stay together, OK?"

"That will never happen," Aunt Beverly responded. Peter's Uncle and Aunt Beverly began to bicker back and forth and the roots slammed against the walls of the barn. I leaned against the wall and watched Beverly comfort Moira. A hour passed and the bench began to take its toll. There was too much tension all around me. Peter and hisUncle were whispering in the corners while Aunt Beverley and Moira were sitting in the empty stall saying nothing. I ventured upstairs annoyed for siting to long and annoyed with the looks Evie was sending me every five minutes. As I passed them I gave her a nod and a strained smile. Relieved to be away from people and awkward situations, sadly it was short lived when Duke and Evie came upstairs not even five minutes after I did. Duke barely glanced at me before he headed straight for the large back door. I stood a few feet away from Evie watching Duke as he tried to open the door.

"Seriously, this is the part of the movie when you say,'Ah, don't go in there, you idiot!'" She expressed.

"I agree with Evie on this," I said and they looked at me in disbelief, "What, it's always the idiots and the jocks who die and since right now you seem to be both, don't open that door," I muttered. Duke just ignored us both and looked around the room.

"Yeah, tell me about it. This wood is warped. Help me find something that can we can pry it open with," Duke began to look around the hay filled room. The quicker I help the quicker I can go downstairs away from this awkward situation. I could just leave, I thought as I search the walls for anything sharp.

"You know you've changed," Evie said. Duke and I looked at her and his eyes landed on me behind her, "Just looking out for other people and taking one for the team. It's nice," She finished.

"Thank you, I think," He responded a bit unsure. He then pulled off a piece of wood from the door frame when she spoke up again.

"You know I can change too, we don't have to keep doing this. You tell me you want it and we're gone,"

Not sure if she realizes I'm still in the room or not, but I stay back listening to her rattle of insane ideas. Like he would ever leave.

"No more Haven, no hustle, no regrets," She spoke softly to him. Her voice caring. But he wasn't looking at her but at the floor his brow furrowed-he was actually thinking about it.

"It's not that simple," His voice was low but confident as he spoke. Trying to get her to realize that it wasn't just him and the promise he made his father that was keeping him from going.

"There's a little town in Mexico we could live on the beach. The money from the box would help us for a few years," She was trying so hard to win him over. I felt sorry for her- she truly loved him. She doesn't want to be without him just as much as I don't. Duke nodded in annoyance and he glanced at me before averting his gaze to her, "Let me think about it," He finally said and that seemed to give her a bit of hope because she stopped trying. Duke turned back to the door using the new piece of wood to push the old one out of place. I took a few steps forward, worried for his safety ,but he tossed the log away and pulled up the warped one still on the door. Opening the door slightly, screams and groans from the roots pierce the tense air and he slammed it shut, shoving the wood back in place. Evie and Duke exchanged a few more words ,but fed up with all her strategy left to go downstairs.

When I got downstairs, however things seemed to be worsening. Beverly was yelling at Dom and Audrey was close behind watching- waiting to intervene. A light fixture fell from its place, dangling by the cords. A popping sound and a low growl sounded behind me knowing something bad was about to happen. I looked down to see one lone root snaking around my feet. Ready to wrap around and pull me through the woods. I panicked and froze. Too scared to move.

"Lauren!" Duke yelled running at me. He hit me hard and I screamed out as we fell to the ground. I wrapped my arms around him tightly, shaking. Our legs were intertwined and he was not letting go. We watched as the root, annoyed it had not taken anyone, move towards Evie, seeking any movement. She stepped back.

"Don't move, "Audrey said from beside her. I could feel Dukes hand on my back and hip tighten, pulling me closer as the root retreated out of the barn.

"You OK?" He asked. I nodded a bit dazed but smiled, "Yeah, I'm good. Thanks," I told him. He smiled at me. I patted his knee and got up, his hand was still holding my hand when we stood up. I awkwardly snatched it away and notice Evie staring.

"You OK, Lauren?" Audrey wondered.

"Yeah, I'm all good," I told her.

"Good, because I have a plan,"

She pulled Chris to the side and I stood near Duke and Evie. They were around the corner of the wall that led up stairs. When I rounded it Duke was kicking up dirt.

"Evie, can I talk to Duke please?"

She nodded and moved around the corner. I bit my lip looking at Duke.

"You look like you're about to barf words," He chuckled awkwardly.

I nodded," Thank you for-,"

"Hey, don't mention it," He interrupted.

"I would have been dead if you-,"

"Lauren, you don't have to thank me," Duke told me. His gaze held before I shifted mine to the floor.

"OK, um, well I guess we're getting out of here soon," I said beginning to move away.

"Lauren,"

"Hmm?"

"I'm not leaving,"

I nodded and moved away from him very relieved that he had made up his mind. Evie stepped in front of me," I don't know how deep you and Duke's relationship goes but, he is married to me. Has been for the last three years. Leave him alone and forget about him," She stated coldly. My jaw clenched in anger.

"He left you for a reason Evie. Did not mention you for a reason. You may be married to him, but he's not in love with you, not anymore," I shot back.

She crossed her arms and pursed her lips, pursed," You know it must be hard knowing that you are going to kill him-,"

"How the hell do you know that?"

"Overheard him talking to Audrey. He's not a very good whisperer. With just a touch-poof- he's gone. Do you actually believe I'm going to let you near him?" She took bold steps forward staring me down, "Stay the hell away from us," She threatened clipping my shoulder as she passed me.

She was right, though, my dream may come true. And I could not let that happen. She may be a bitch, but we both had two things in common: We both loved Duke and did not want him to die. If I needed to stay away from him to do that then that's what I'll do.

"hey, can I get everybody to come in here, please?" Audrey called.

We all filled the main hall. Audrey had Beverly and Dom upfront with Peter and Moira close behind then Chris, Duke, and Evie were all in the back watching on in confusion.

"OK, I need everybody to stay close to Dom and Beverly, If my theory is correct, they'll part the plants and we can get through," She explained. Part the plants? What the hell was she talking about? I raised a hand.

"Uh, Audrey, are you sure about this? I mean they've tried to kill us," I gesture to the couple, "and them. Why won't they do it now?" I questioned from behind Chris. Before she could answer a loud banging was heard from the other side of the door and Nathans voice strained through.

"Let me in!"

Audrey quickly ran to the door pulling it open enough for him to enter. He had a hockey stick with a flare taped to the top of it.

"Nathan? Are you OK? How did you get this far?" She asked surprised.

"This," he held up the stick slightly, "pushed 'em back enough to get by. I got Vince and Dave out and came back for you," He told her. I smiled at his comment ,but everyone just looked on like they didn't even hear him.

"Took two flares to get here. I've got only one left,"

"Nathan you know what-," She said turning to us. Dom had taken Beverly's hand and held on tightly, "I think we've got it,"

She then opened the door and I for once was glad that I was in the back. They walked out then Peter and Moira. The roots weren't attacking. My heart beat fast with anger and loss when I saw Duke hold Evie's hand, but before he left he looked over to me, nodding and giving me a small smile before leading her through. All who were left ere me, Nathan, Audrey and Chris. Standing awkwardly beside Nathan when Chris held out his hand for Audrey for Audrey. Nathan looked defeated before glancing at me. I shrugged my shoulders and offered my hand.

Nathan ditched the hockey stick and led us from the barn. Once outside the roots had begun to retreat and slide back to the woods. I dropped Nathans hand and glanced at Duke. He had done the same with Evie. No one stuck around too long after that. I drove home happy to be out of there. My dress smelled of barn and I had roots and leaves in my hair. I needed a definite shower. Once out of the shower I slipped on some cozy pajamas and brewed some coffee. Earlier when I got home I thought of going to work ,but after spending a whole day in a barn I decided not to. My cell phone vibrated on the counter. It was Duke.

"Hello?"

I sipped my coffee waiting for him to say something.

"I'm not going anywhere with her," He told me.

"I know,"

"She asked me why I couldn't go... I didn't lie to her...I told her it was because I couldn't leave you," He said. His voice was shaky- he was nervous. How was I supposed to answer that? I'm the one who's pushing him away- for a good reason too, but he's the one who is now pushing back in.

"I was just calling to let you know that,"

"Thank you, Duke. I appreciate it,"

"Yeah...uh, talk to you later, Lauren?" He questioned. He was scared of my answer. Scared I was going to say no. Truth be told I was too.

"Talk to you later,"

I set my phone down after he hung up. I had taken the safe way out at the end. Didn't deny or confirm his question. Tears slipped down my cheeks landing in my now cold coffee.

Avoiding him was going to be hard.


	11. Chapter 11 Audrey Parker's Day Off

**I realized that I skipped an entire chapter/episode. 'Sparks and Recreations' so if somethings don't make sense in Chapter 9, I'm sorry, but I don't think I'm going to type that one up since nothing really happened. This chapter though is one of the shortest because there wasn't really anyway I could write in Lauren so I kept her at the bar with Duke. The second part after the break is after Duke died and Audrey had Chris stay at the Gull. Hope this has not been confusing.**

**Lauren's outfit.**

** cgi/set?id=76436497**

* * *

I went to work early the next day. Mainly because I needed my paycheck at the end of the week and I wanted to see Duke. When I pulled up to The Gull, Duke was standing out front coloring a sign. Hearing my engine shut off he looked over his shoulder and smiled, waving. He quickly turned back to his work.

I straightened my black and white shirt made sure my fly was up on my jeans. I ruffled my curls and exited the car walking up behind him.

"Taco Tuesday?" I asked reading the sign.

He nodded," New Special,"

"Ah, nice,"

We turned to see Audrey and Chris running to her car.

"Did he stay the night?"

"Obviously. Hey, Parker! It's the end of the month! Rent's due," Duke called after her retreating car.

"She's gone Duke. So she can't hear you," I told him patting his chest. Duke watched me closely as I did and I removed my hand.

"Can I have the key?"

He reached into his pocket and placed it in my hand. I opened the door and made my way into the Gull letting out a long sigh. Shit.

* * *

Audrey had stopped him and when he came in he had Chris with him. I beamed when he sat down in front of me at the bar.

"Lauren, fire up the waffle maker! Chris Brody is joining us for breakfast!"

I set the maker on the counter and Duke reached around me and plugged it in," Did you know that Audrey and Chris are sleeping together?" Duke said and I spun around to Chris.

"Wow, that's exciting! I'm glad Audrey has someone as sweet as you Chris!" I gushed.

"Thanks, Lauren. Now, how about some waffles?" I smiled at him and turned to Duke who was pouring batter onto the maker and shutting the lid.

"Coming right up,"

* * *

Chris had actually enjoyed the waffles. I was wiping down the bar when Duke got off the phone with Audrey.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Audrey was just checking on Brody," He told me and we both looked at Chris who was being swarmed by people. Audrey had told us to keep him in the bar.

"Should we rescue him?" I asked tossing the rag under the counter.

"Nah, he seems to like the company," Duke told me just as a woman through her arms around Chris.

"Yeah, who wouldn't? It's Chris Brody," I told him. Duke nodded and we watched Chris interact with all his friends.

A little while later, around one Chris got fed up with the crowd and waited upstairs. We closed the Gull early and began clean up when Audrey and Nathan arrived, but didn't come in. They stayed on the balcony talking.

"What do you think they're talking about? Cop stuff? I asked Duke.

"It seems pretty intense," He said glancing at me.

I nodded,"Well, it is Audrey and Nathan,"

I'm sure everyone could see the attraction between the two. It was pretty obvious especially the other day when Nathan fought through murdering roots just to get to her. I just hoped she doesn't realize it too late. Chris must have seen them out a window upstairs because he came down and waited for her. Nathan noticed and covered his eyes when he walked passed him. I leaned down on the bar beside Duke who was leaning against it beer in hand.

"Love that Chris, he's a fine guy," Duke told Nathan.

"He's really sweet," I sighed looking at Chris.

"What?" Duke and I asked when Nathan just stared at us like we were crazy.

"Chris is troubled. You don't look at him, you don't get all man crush," He told Duke.

"No way," Duke said turning to Chris surprised. Nathan tuned his head back to face him and Duke reached and turned my face to Nathan.

"You're serious?" I asked.

"Oh, now you tell me?"

"Hey, no judgements. He's a handsome guy," Nathan joked between us before sitting down. I handed him a beer.

'Yeah, yeah shut up. Troubled. Can you believe that?" Duke asked me. I shrugged.

"That explains why I've been all hot and heavy for him all day. Glad they told us," Duke raised an eyebrow at what I said.

"What," I popped a cashew into my mouth," It's not like I can control it! And besides you can't judge me, you had a man crush," I told him sitting up.

"Hey, we all did!" He boasted turning to Nathan.

"Here he comes!" I warned ducking my head. Duke and Nathan spun around in opposite directions and I turned my back to Chris as he walked up to the bar.

"Really, guys? Lauren? Is this how it's going to be?" Chris asked.

"Mhmm," Nathan said probably hogging all the cashews.

"Sorry buddy," Duke said.

"I'd rather not do something that might end up with Audrey shooting me," I told him.

He sighed and talked to us anyway. It was odd to have a conversation with somebody who we couldn't look at. But it's been an odd day.


End file.
